I saw Forever in my Never
by The Wild Thunder
Summary: Rosalie moves from Miami to Forks, leaving her dreamy life behind along with all of her friends and family as a punishment.She used to do drugs, alcohol and she hates her mother. Yet, she meets Emmett Cullen. Will he help her? AU AH Canon Pairings
1. Prologue

_**I saw forever in my never**_

Prologue

I'm living my Hell, melting away from my sun...becoming my moon, my endless night. I'm running away from my love, embracing the dark, the shadows, letting the mists swallow me.

Yet, you keep coming back showing me that the night is not that scary. You fade away, vanish into the empty sky and you paint it with stars. You become my shinning loneliness, our everlasting love.

You whisper in my ears words of sorrow. I run away from you, trying to hide but you always find me...you hold my hand and tell me everything is going to be just fine...

Should I believe you?

_Can_ I believe?


	2. Chapter 1: Here I Come

First Chapter: Here I Come

Rosalie POV

'I like driving this way…no one's around, the road is all mine', I thought as I looked at my reflection on the left mirror of the car, 'and I'm so beautiful. I guess I could fall in love with myself if I were a guy…'

I gently pressed the accelerator, enjoying the breeze blowing in my face and the softness of the car sliding on the road.

"Rose, slow down. We are about to enter the Olympic Peninsula."

"Gosh Jasper. You know I can handle the car even in rainy conditions."

"I know that but you're driving a RED BMW. Convertible all pimped with the latest technologies, btw. Don't you thing that's enough?"

I didn't answer but I slowed down a little. My twin brother was right; we didn't want more attention on us than needed. 'At least here '

We had left behind us our glamorous life in Miami to live in Forks. It was the way for our parents to punish us for ditching classes and partying all night long. Well, we used to arrive home like really late and drunk. Not that our parents actually cared about it. They were just worried about their social image and what our neighbours would think of that. I eventually came up with an excuse to keep doing all those things: they didn't give us the love we needed, so we filled that gap with parties, clothes and stuff like that. At least I did.

So…Forks, right? What could I say? I'd heard it rained a lot there and that was this small town where everybody sticks their stinking noses in everybody's stinking life. GREAT! Me and my brother were doomed to live in a town of dorks. And I could bet everyone already knew about us and our story.

I looked around, and all I saw were these huge melted trees and wet and slick highway. This place was so depressing…and yes, Forks is the rainiest town EVER in the US. OMG.

One hour later of melancholic state of mind and we were seeing the stupid "The City of Forks Welcomes You" sign.

"Finally, we arrived"

"Finally? I wish we never got here in the first place!"I mumbled.

Well, you are probably thinking why we didn't escape since it was a pretty long distance from the Olympia airport. You are right, I could have done it. We were by ourselves, we had a car, credit cards…but I must have forgotten to mention how our dear parents (mother, to be precise) had their employees and contacts all over the place to monitor us all day long. Mum and Dad didn't want to know what we were doing. They just wanted to be sure we didn't screw everything up and go somewhere where our name could be recognized by some family friends.

'My parents suck. My like is starting to suck'.

"Rose, the GPS says that you need to turn on your right."

"What..? Sorry, wasn't paying attention…" I murmured.

"I noticed that."

I drove for a few more minutes until we got to the house our parents bought for us to live. It was neat and nice but it was small when compared to where we used to live. It didn't even have a pool!

I parked the car in the garage., noticing Jasper's car was already there. I helped my brother taking our stuff out of the luggage rack. I had brought few things: just three suitcases of clothing and two for shoes. I really needed to go shopping.

Maybe one of the greatest things in my life was that my brother and I had always been like really good friends. We wouldn't go to a party without each other. We supported each other's backs.

"Hey sis, can you open the door please?" And he was always a gentleman.

The house wasn't bad at all. We had three flat screens (one in my room, other is Jasper's and the third one in the living room.), two laptop's, two stereos and other nice partying stuff.

There was also a giant basement (which I was thinking of turning into a party lounge), two bedrooms (the two together had almost the size of my closet in Miami) with bathrooms in it, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a pleasant backyard.

I felt like laughing my ass off. Mr. and Mrs. Hale didn't know how to punish someone. They had even hired a gardener, two maids and a cook. Darn, my life could suck a little but I was definitely lucky.

"Oh Jazz, we're gonna shake this crappy town up."

"Yes we will…Well," Jasper yawned "I don't' know what about you, but I'm going to have a shower and sleep. We start in a new place; we can't just show up like we had a car accident or what." He chuckled.

I went upstairs and got into my room. It was very much like my taste and it was similar to my bedroom back in Miami but like a miniature version. The walls were painted in a violet colour to match my eyes. Everything had a smooth colouring, just the way I liked (except cars: I like them ostentatious and glamorous, painted with eye-catching colours.)

I thought of unpacking but I was too tired so I went straight to the bathroom. There was a giant mirror on the wall. Ah, I loved our home decorator. I loved that woman. Maria Perez had always decorated our house (yes, my mum RE - decorates our house once a year) and she knows how we like our stuff. I bet she knows my tastes way better than my OWN parents do.

I looked at me in the mirror. I already knew I was beautiful. Everyone keeps telling me how successful I would be as a model since I'm gorgeous and I'm tall enough and...I was sooo lucky. My hair had this lovely blonde colour (golden! Most of my girl friends were always trying to imitate my hair colour), my eyes had a deep blue colour, almost violet. 'I must insult people when they are around me. '

"I like my haircut. It makes me even more dazzling." I said to myself as I got undressed and got into the shower "and I sure am hot."

My cell phone started vibrating on the bedside table and one of my favourite songs started playing. Who the hell was trying to call me while I was sleeping?

I twinkled my lazy eyes, forcing myself to move into a sitting position, trying to focus, listening to the music my mobile was screaming:

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. 'Right now, you're a nightmare stupid cell phone!'

I checked the picture of the caller, to see if it was worth answering. OMG!

"Hey girl!" I almost screamed.

"Rose! I miss you sooo much. You have no idea, everyone needs you."

"I've only been away for two days, Rachel."

"I know...but there's something you might find interesting. Josh asked me your number."

"Did you give it to him? " my heart was pumping. One of the nicest and hottest guys ever wanted my number.

"Of course." She answered in a committed tone. "But there's something I want to know...why?"

"Long story...remember Chris party three days ago?"

"You two make out, didn't you?"

Jasper knocked on my door, and I realized it was getting too late.

"Rachel love, I really need to go. It's getting late. I'll text you later."

I got up and went straight to the bathroom to comb my hair and wash my face before I went downstairs following the sweet smell of pancakes in the air.

'Strange...I didn't know Jasper cooked...Duh, he doesn't. We have a cook.' I thought.

I opened the door, feeling sleepy and yet excited. You don't wake up every day with a call from one of your BFF's telling Josh is interested on you. 'I thought it had been just a party...I didn't think it meant something else to him...'

"Good morning!" I startled as I heard this feminine voice with a strong Spanish accent. "I'm your cook, Consuela Sanchez. I hope you like pancakes."

"Yes, totally." I answered still surprised.

I saw Jazz at the table, waiting for me to start eating. He was still in his pyjamas trousers so I felt a little bit more relieved. I wasn't that late.

"How are you feeling?"

"It's like the first day of school...The end of the summer vacations; I guess I'm a little depressed." I moaned. "And I still have no idea what I'm wearing. Everything is still packed..."

"Don't worry honey." Consuela said "One of the maids came here last night and unpacked your things while you were sleeping."

"Aw...it's just me or our parents love to hire Spanish people?"I whispered the last words.

"I guess so."

We ate everything quickly and left the kitchen in a hurry. I went straight to my closet and picked up a pair of black stovepipe jeans, a white top and a black double breasted cardigan. From my shoes collection I chose my dark suede ankle boots.

After getting dressed I went to the bathroom, picked some earrings and put a little bit of foundation and a light eye-shadow.

'Yes, I look nice and presentable, like I always do. Just a little bit of perfume...'


	3. Chapter 2: Miss Independent

Emmett POV

Second Chapter: Miss Independent

First day of school, I was in the junior year. Not a sophomore anymore.

Alice was by my side, excited and Edward was looking at every girl expecting to find Bella in the middle of them. He hadn't seen her for two weeks since we had gone hiking with Carlisle. He and the Swan girl were obsessed about each other and it was driving me nuts.

"I can't wait to see who and how the Hale kids are." Alice said. "I need to know them..."

"Calm down pixie. They are just people. And you don't have to be friends with everyone in this school."

The whole rugby team was at Tyler's van, along with Jessica and Lauren. They were all laughing about something, when Jessica looked at us and saw me.

"Em!" She screamed, running towards me and jumping to hug me. "We missed you a lot..."

"Hey bro how was the hiking thing?" Rickman asked.

"Pretty _«hiky»_. Hey Lauren wazzup?"

She just looked at me probably still angry about the little prank I had played on her when we were at the Newton's birthday party.

"Emmett!" Alice called. "I'm going to see if I can find Eric...I really need him for the Hale's welcoming committee. Btw, has anyone of you seen Ben or Angela?"

"I think Ben is still in his car...I think he was fixing something in his camera."

"Thanks Mike. C'yall later."

Jessica leaned her head on my arm and grabbed my hand when I saw my teammates widening their eyes and "wowing" and something.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked when Newton pointed at something on my back.

I turned my head with curiosity not expecting to see what I was going to see next. Someone was entering in the Forks High School parking ground driving a red BMW. We, the Cullens also had expensive cars but we would never bring them here. We usually used Edward's Volvo because it was more discrete.

"It's the Hales!" I heard someone whispering. Well, it had been quite an entrance so everyone was looking at them while the driver parked the car.

"OMG" Jessica exclaimed.

I looked at her, facing her «I don't believe what I'm seeing» face. What was so...

'Yep, that's really oh god...That's the hottest thing I've ever seen...' I thought to myself as I looked dazzled to the blonde girl coming out of the car. She turned to face the entire Forks High School student body, waving her hair.

She looked straight into me for less than one second and then moved her head to speak to the boy that was with her.

I winked twice and shook my head. Alice and Eric were already near them, all smiley and warming.

My pixie-like sister was handing them some papers, probably their timetables and some leaflets about our school. I was intrigued about what year they were attending.

"OMG" Jessica and Lauren said together.

"Is that D&G?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that purse is Roberto Cavalli! Where do they really come from?"

Girls talk can be pretty annoying sometimes. I kissed Jessica in her cheek and left as the bell rang.

I picked up my books, feeling a little bit curious about the Hales. 'I'm sure that by the lunchtime Alice knows everything about them.'

I looked at my schedule: Spanish. One more year with Senora Goff. Not bad, she was nice and she didn't give us homework most of the times. Plus I knew that I was her fave student since she always excused me when I didn't hand some research or when I misbehaved in the classroom.

I walked slowly into the room. Edward was already there sitting but yet looking a little bit misplaced. I was sure he was thinking about Bella. Now everything seemed to happen around her in his life.

Well, it was understandable. It was his first girlfriend. I mean real girlfriend, the one by whom he had fallen in love at the first sight. 'Gee, that's kind of lame.'

"Hey kiddo you just disappeared. Where the heck have you been?"

"With Bella."

"Uuuuh...the thing is on fire."

"It's not what you think. I love Bella way beyond those physical feelings."

"Yeah right. As if..." I chuckled. "So, have you seen the Hales yet?"

"Yes. Bella was curious about it. She wanted to see who was replacing her «new in the town» place."

"Hey, where is Senora Goff? She is never late, especially on the first day of school." Ben Cheney commented. Edward and I turned our heads to the president of the school newspaper.

"He is right. She is almost ten minutes later. " My brother agreed.

"NO CLASSES EVERYONE!LET'S GET OUR ASSES OUTA HERE!" I shouted, smiling.

"THE CAPTAIN'S RIGHT!" Rickman laughed.

Lauren entered our classroom, shushing everyone. "Are you nuts? Mrs. Goff is coming here!"

I sat down as our teacher entered the classroom. I felt a little bit disappointed. I wanted _fiesta._

"Well students, _mis disculpas._ As you may have heard we have two new students in our school and I had to review some papers in the last minute. So..."

Someone knocked on the door, opening it gently.

"I'm sorry is this the Spanish Intermediate class?"

"Yes it is. You may come in. "

She entered the classroom walking gently on her high heels handing to the teacher a blue paper.

"Hum." Senora Goff was reading the document. "Everyone, this is Rosalie Hale one of the new students. _Yo soy Senora Goff. Bienvenida a nuestra clase_."

Even without looking, I noticed every boy in the room was completely astonished. (Except Edward. How couldn't he be?) She was incredibly beautiful. My heart pumped a little bit faster when she passed through me leaving behind her this delicious smell. AND her ASS!

Newton looked at me wording without a sound. "Oh. I could f*** her right now."

I laughed silently feeling amused but something inside of me told me there was something wrong about that situation. I stared at her while she sat behind us, next to Ben.

He sure was lucky. Damn.

The Spanish class seemed too long for me. I really wanted to know Rosalie. One thing I noticed was that she was a text message addicted. She had been texting the entire lesson.

The bell finally rang. I got up and grabbed my books waiting for Rosalie.

"Hi there. I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Hi." She kept writing on her cell phone without looking at the keys.

"Do you need anything? Do you know where your locket is?"

"Yes totally. I'm 303."

"Seriously? Mine's 304. I guess we are neighbours."

She giggled but I felt like her head wasn't really there. It was like she was thinking about something else. I heard Jessica coming down the corridor with Lauren and Bella. 'Damn, not now...'

"Hey girls. This is Rosalie Hale. Rosalie this is Jessica, Lauren and Bella."

"Welcome to Forks. I'm sure you'll like it here."

"I believe what Jessica meant was that you are going to get used to this place no matter what..." Bella corrected as Edward joined us, putting his arms across her waist. "

Rosalie arched a perfect eyebrow and exhaled with a superiority look.

"Or that or you'll find the reason to stay here" I said looking into her violet eyes as she bit her lower lip.

"I don't know what about you but I've classes now." Bella remembered smiling at Edward.

Great, they were having Biology together. Mike hated this class especially with Edward in it. That sucked. He had this huge crush on Bella but she had chosen my brother.

"Hey everyone!" Alice called in a fresh tone. "This is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother."

"Hi guys. What's up?" He turned to us. "Let me guess, you are Emmett, Bella, Edward...hum, I guess you're Jessica and Lauren?"

"No, I'm Lauren and she is Jessica." Lauren smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Rosalie, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you...what's your name again?"

"Emmett."

"I'll try to remember that. I'm pretty sure I can figure this stupid timetable out. Bye!"

As she walked down the hall with her brother by her side, I saw every guys turning to see her and I could get what they were thinking. 'She is hot. She is even hotter that Angelina Jolie and that's hot.' I laughed at my thoughts.

"OMFG. She is so..."

"She has this «I'm too good for you»" attitude. I bet that body is so plastic."

"I wouldn't be surprised...with all the money they must have. Her brother seemed nice...and cute."

I was shocked by what I was hearing. Girls can be mean sometimes. And they were all wrong. Rosalie wasn't plastic...she was dazzlingly alluring.

Oh no. I was going nuts. Since when did I have this tiny little Edward inside my brain telling me romantic lame things?


	4. Chapter 3: Something Kinda Funny

Rosalie POV

Two boring weeks later.

Everyone seemed nice and welcoming but I was already getting tired of this school. Everyone was so punctual and respectful. Back in Miami we used to laugh at teachers in their faces (my brother didn't. But I 'm not him...), we usually sat on the tables and smoke. AND one expression we didn't know was «BOOKS and SCHOOL MATERIAL».

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Someone had texted me.

_Rose I miss u so much. College is 2 boring and without u it gets even boring : D_

_Josh._

I smiled. He was so caring. If I were in Miami we would probably be dating right now...'Damn, this sucks.'

I sat on my car, waiting for my brother to come. I barely had seen him because of that pixie-girl. She was always taking him away, showing him stupid things.

I felt anxious which meant I really needed a cigarrette. I picked up my purse and took one out smoking peacefully until Jasper arrived.

I saw him coming out from the front building, heading towards me to tell me a guy called Tyler had invited him over his place. That was when I realized I couldn't just ignore people. I had to talk to them. Be the Queen.

"Don't forget to lunch, please. I'm having lunch at Tyler's so don't wait for me."

"When will you arrive home?"

"I'm probably spending the whole afternoon in his house. He has this really cool Playstation game so..."

Boys...sometimes they can be so childish. My brother's seventeen and he still plays videogames. I felt like laughing my ass off.

I started the car, driving through the parking ground. 'Tomorrow I will be the Queen', I decided.

I didn't feel like going home so I decided to know what Forks was like especially the clothing shops.

The roads were almost deserted and it made me feel awkward. I missed the crowd, people shouting and laughing all over the place. And I missed my friends in the car with me.

After school, we would jump onto Rachel's convertible (not mine. I don't allow people to ruin its perfectness) and enjoy the sunny afternoon.

I looked around, seeing one or two shops but nothing seemed to please me so I kept on going, not knowing where I was going. It didn't matter as long as I had the GPS I could go back home whenever I wanted.

The sound of the tyres against the wet pavement was the only thing I could hear. I had entered a lonely street in the middle of the forest: no shops, no people and no... Ok, there was this huge house (not as huge as mine in Miami, but still...), modern-like. I slowed down, looking at it. Who the heck lived there?

I heard a laugh and a gasp. 'No way...You're so not serious.'

That Emmett guy was walking shirtless with Bella's boyfriend, holding a rugby ball.

"C'mon, one game and I promise you I..."

Edward whispered him something and then he raised his head to meet my eyes, surprised. 'Think fast think fast.' I didn't want them to think I was some sort of stalker.

"Hi Rosalie. What are you doing here?" he shouted, running towards me.

"Just going for a ride and I got sort of lost. Nice house, btw."

He smiled, showing two dimples on his face. I looked through the corner of the eye, meeting his naked torso and his muscles. I felt my cheeks hot. I was blushing. 'I can be so silly sometimes.'

"Thanks. Where's your brother?"

"I think he is at Tyler's. And, as I'm alone I decided to go for a ride."

"Hum...You wanna come in? You can stay here till your brother arrives home."

"Are you sure? What about your parents?"

"Don't worry. My mother was about to go to your house to give you something but since you're here...You can park the car inside our garage, Alice warned that's gonna start raining. May I? "

I nodded and I was about to tell him not to jump but it was too late. He had jumped over!

"Please don't do that again..." I complained as I started the engine.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"It's just that I love my car very much and I prefer you to open the door instead of jumping over." I looked at my reflection on the left mirror of the car, just to make sure I was okay, beautiful as always.

"Sorry..." I felt his embarrassment. "Well, the garage is right there. I think Edward has already opened the gate so..."

OMG. They had really nice cars. Not that I couldn't afford having one of those (they didn't match my style)... but still.

_Cullen_...perhaps mom or dad knew them. I mean they know almost every important/rich people in the U.S.

I parked the car right next the yellow Porsche and got out.

"Rosalie, this way. Watch out that step."

"You can call me Rose if you wanna. It's easier to say."

We climbed the stairs, entering a small hall.

"Mum, I'm home! And I brought some company, 'kay?" Emmett shouted. "C'mon."

The house was fresh and clean, very well illuminated and nicely decorated with soft colours and some browns and blacks. It had a pleasant smell and a warming atmosphere.

Emmett took me into the kitchen where a young woman was decorating a chocolate cake. She smiled at us, looking at me sort of confused.

"Mum, this is Rosalie Hale, the new girl at my school. Rose, this is Esme."

"I'm glad you're here. I was preparing to go to your house to take this cake for you and your brother. It must be very hard living without your parents."

I felt...surprised and puzzled...I felt something new inside me. For the first time someone that didn't work for my parents actually pretended to care about us. 'Not really...' I felt like answering.

"That's really nice. Thank you." I smiled at the woman.

"You two can sit down while I prepare you a snack. Emmett please go and have a shower and put something on before you get cold."

"You exaggerate...you know I'm tough as a bear."He joked. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Esme turned to her chocolate cake, fishing the decoration and then she put it in the fridge.

"Have you had lunch yet? I can prepare you something."

"No but I'm not that hungry...you don't need to bother." I wasn't used to this type of maternal attention especially from an almost stranger.

"You shouldn't skip meals. Do you like pizza?" She asked as she picked up her cell phone.

"Really, you don't need to. I'm not very used to have lunch." She acted like she hadn't heard me and ordered a pizza.

"Honey, you should have strict routines in what concerns to meals. I don't want you to be mad at me but I just do it for your own good."

"Sorry if I'm being rude but why? Why do you care about someone you don't know?"

She didn't answer and smiled at my bewildered eyes. I felt bad for what I had said.

"It's just that I'm not very used to this...my parents don't care about what we do. No one ever cares about what I do...this is just...new for me." I excused.

"You shouldn't say that about your parents. I'm sure they love you and they care about you very much."

Someone rang the door bell and Esme excused herself.

"Can I have your number?"I jumped on my sit."Geez."

"I didn't know you were coming." I complained.

"Hum...so, can I have your number?"He sat by my side and I felt this enchanting perfume surrounding me. I tried to focus.

"Yes, totally. Just let me get my phone..."He wrote my number on his phone and he wrote his on mine. "If I'm not being too nosy...How old is your mother? I mean, I bet mine would love to have her face so that she didn't need to do all those facelifts..."

"She's 32. Wait, let me explain you everything. Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was about two years old. One year later Edward and Alice came to join us. You know, my mum can't have children and she always wanted to have a big family...And that's why we are all very different."

"Carlisle's your dad, right?"

Emmett nodded. Well, he was luckier than me. He may not know his biologic parents but at least he had someone who cared about him. I just had my brother and my money.

"Pizza! I adore you my beloved mother!"

"This is not for you. You already ate." Esme put a plate, a fork and a knife in front of me, along with the box of pizza.

"I'll let you have as many slices as you want." I whispered to Emmett. He looked at me with a sort of concerned expression and then turned to ask Esme why she had ordered me a pizza.

"She didn't eat anything and you know how I feel about that."

"In that case I'll stay here to check if you eat everything Rose. You can go mum."

I wasn't hungry at all but Emmett made me eat as much as I could. His mother was nice and very loving and so was Emmett. However, all of that love made me want to punch someone.

"Hi!" Someone entered the kitchen with a smiley attitude. It was the pixie-girl. "I knew it!"

I frowned. What was she talking about? I looked at Emmett but he looked puzzled and a little bit uncomfortable.

"You were right Em. She is perfect. She is what I've been looking for." She smiled widely at Emmett and I noticed there was some kind of private joke I didn't know.

"Alice, please...Don't you dare."Emmett warned.

"Don't worry teddy bear." She turned to talk to me."Well, let's get to the point. I'm asking you if you want to be my model. I'm a clothes' fan and I want to be a designer but I need THE model to do it. And you're THE model I need to get inside my clothes."

"That's...great, I think. I'll do it. When I was a kid I used to do some modelling stuff so I don't mind being your model."

"Yay, that's awesome. Bella doesn't like it very much and she's always too busy with Edward so...I'll ask Emmett for your number and send you a text message later. Just one thing...You look familiar to me you know...Now that I'm remembering..."

"I used to be in Benetton's ads; I've done some modelling and I use to do small parts in movies so...Oh, and in my mother's magazine. You can actually Google me, you know? But...it's probably better if you don't do it." I shouldn't have said the last two sentences.

"Awesome! Wait. Your mother's magazine? What, your Madison Hale's daughter?" I nodded which only made Alice even more hysterical. "You know that I'm a huge _Madison_'s fan? " I was having a hard time catching up with the conversation.

"You and I are so gonna have to talk about that...Emmett, do you know where mum is? I'm going out and I need to take her car. I need to be sort of discrete, you know."

Emmett chuckled and turned to me, smiling that...smile. Alice danced out of the kitchen always so tiny and elegant like a cat.

"So..." he started but my cell phone rang.

Emmett's POV

Good thing Alice wasn't staying. She and Edward were always trying to piss me off and I didn't want them around me and Rose.

I was about to question her about Googling her when her phone rang. So she liked Beyoncé? One more thing I needed to add to the list. I would win the bet I had made with Alice. 'By the end of the week I'll be the one who knows the Hales best and show that pixie who's the best.'

She excused herself and answered the phone.

"Josh!"She almost screamed. I got up and pretended to clean the table. I wanted to know who that guy was.

"I'm miss you so much...yeah, this kinda sucks. Too rainy, too boring...You're so lucky. You know what would be really nice...you here. You know, by my side..." I felt something growing inside of me. Who the hell was that guy that made Rosalie purr like a little kitten? "Oh, don't...you know I love you...bye..."

The cup I was holding cracked, breaking into little pieces. 'Damn! I need to calm down...What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Are you okay?" I heard her asking. "Do you need help?"

"No, I can handle it...Sometimes I don't control my strength." I forced a smile."Esme's gonna kill me."

I washed my hand carefully in the sink. She came to me and unexpectedly grabbed my hand to examine it.

"You cut yourself. I don't think it's nothing to serious but it must be cleaned." Her hand touching mine made me want to grab hers and hold her in my arms. 'TINY LITTLE EDWARD STOP!'

Her fiery eyes met mine and I felt something different...I'd had many girlfriends but none of them had made me feel this way...even when I touched Jessica...it wasn't like this. I smiled and she looked quickly to my hand pretending she was examining it.

"Don't worry. My dad will take care of this when he arrives. "I assured. "Hey, one thing. We are throwing a party this Friday night along with the Quileute guys. You and your bro wanna come? "

"Parties? Totally." I felt some sort of excitement growing in her voice.

"I'll meet you two at your house and then you can follow us. You know here we like parties a lot..."

"Really? That's great! In Miami we used to party everyday...you have no idea."

"What about your morning classes?" I asked, confused.

"Classes? Who cares about it? Sometimes we would go to classes sort of hangover. That's the real thing. And that is also the reason that made our parents send us here..."

Wow...this was a side of Rose that I had never expected. Well, my parents let me go to parties and they didn't mind if sometimes I drank alcohol but they would never allow us to get drunk.

"And you know...in one instant your dancing and the moment after you wake up not remembering what happened. It's a lot of fun...we got out of classes and spent the afternoon in the beach, then we would go change to something a little bit more...you know and then party."

'Sassy...I bet she was going to say that' I thought. It made me feel disappointed...I didn't know her that well but she seemed so classy and so...perfect. 'How many guys...' I didn't even want to think of her that way.

"What about your parents?"

"My parents...they don't care about it..."

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about so I didn't insist.

"Alice was right...it's raining." She noticed, turning her head to face the horizon.

"Hey, are you going to the cheerleader's tryout?" I remembered to ask.

"No, not really...why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you? You know, at least you would have something to do after classes. I've heard your brother wants to join to the swimming team...And it's Alice who takes care of the designing of the cheerleading clothes so...I thought you would probably like it."

"Hum...I dunno...I mean, when I was a kid I used to cheerlead but I don't know if I'm still capable of doing it."

"You'll never know if you never try...Well, I don't know what about you but I think we should go do our homework."

"Are you serious?"

"Rose you're not in Miami. People notice what you do and if you wanna keep the game clean and get them to like you..." I really wanted her to get things right. "You look like a smart girl..."

"I don't need you to worry about me, ok? That's annoying...You think I'm stupid or what?"I felt her preparing to «attack» me.

"Okay, okay. Just one thing. Why shouldn't we Google you?"

"Let's say that if you do it, the Google brains themselves will track you down..."


	5. Chapter 4: You Found Me

Rosalie POV

That afternoon at Cullen's had been really nice. His mother cooked cupcakes and took it to his bedroom where we were doing our homework and I also discovered Edward was this great pianist.

Emmett had been really helpful with the homework and Esme told me that from that moment on I was supposed to go over their house so that he would help me. I don't consider myself a bad student...Actually, I'm pretty fast learning things but I'd never had a proper family environment to develop my studying habits.

My brother had always been more attentive and he had always studied a lot. He was able to party and then go study but I just couldn't do that. Jasper always tried to make me do my homework but I would go out to go shopping and leave him doing it for me. He really was the perfect brother.

"Rose, are you ready?" Jazz shouted downstairs. "Emmett is already here!"

"Please, _niño_ don't arrive too late. I won't go home till you arrive here." I heard Consuela saying in her feminine strong voice. "You know I really love you..."

Consuela was a really nice and caring person, very different from our maids in Miami. She really cared about us as people not us as money.

I looked at my reflexion in the bathroom mirror. The purple dress I was wearing had been Alice's creation and it really flattered my amazing body shape. 'I'm so...indescribable.'

I smiled and picked up my little purse where I had my phone and my cigarrettes.

Emmett POV

My jaw almost fell to the ground when I saw Rose coming out of her house. Her hair looked great and HER body. Was I already in Heaven?

"OMG...she's so _f***able_...I'm gonna jump on her panties tonight..._" _Mike commented and I made me feel disgusted. "Look at her ass..."

"Mike don't talk about her like that. She's our friend..."

"Since when did you become so protective...? You said the same things about that Chinese girl and she was our friend too! I know you got along with her too...really along, didn't you?"

Ok, Newton had trapped me. But he was sort of right about that. She looked _f***able _not in a bad way...It just meant she was HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT.

"Hi guys!" She entered the back sit along with Jasper. Her perfume invaded the car and Mike smiled. "This isn't your car, is it?

"No, this is my «I wanna be discrete" car." I smirked.

"So are you ready to party?" I asked.

"We always are bro!" Jasper answered.

Mike and he chatted all the way but I just couldn't focus in any conversation they were having. My eyes would slide all the time just to see her reflection in the rear-view mirror. She had been texting someone and sometimes she smiled widely. Maybe it was that Josh guy or maybe one of her girl friends.

"Hey, who's coming to the party?" Jasper asked.

"Well...everyone, I guess. Alice has been there since afternoon preparing the deco and stuff like that." I answered. "I'm not sure but I think the party is in the old house near the beach or something..."

"Are there any booses?" Rose suddenly enquired.

"Sure. I think we've got flavoured vodka, couple of shots, beers and stuff like that." Mike turned to reply, smiling to her with that baby smile in that baby face.

I struggled to get away from those thoughts. 'Man, she is your friend.' My knuckles turned white as I held on to the steering wheel.

Today it hadn't rained which was a good thing. That meant we could go to the beach and make a camp fire or something like that.

I parked the car and looked around. The decoration was so Alice, always different and shiny, colourful.

As I was getting out of the car I saw someone running towards us. It was Jacob with his long hair. He had grown up in the last weeks but he was still short when compared to me.

"Hey bro, do you want me to make you braids or you prefer a ponytail?" I chuckled as stopped a friendly punch towards my chest. "Nice manicure, btw!"

"Don't you dare _Emmie_!" he said the last word in a falsetto voice. "The only girl here is you."

"Yeah right Shorty."

"Actually I've..." he stopped and looked away raising his eyebrow. "Ho la la...who's your friend over there?"

I turned my head to see where he was looking at. 'Damn, why does everyone have notice her?'

"It's Rosalie, but she prefers Rose. Hey, I thought you were into Bella..."

"I am but I need to have some distractions you know..." he answered as he a stepped away.

"Hi, my name's Jacob but you can call me Jake." I saw her smiling. "C'mon let me show you the place."

That made me angry but I controlled myself. I mean, he was my friend and he liked Bella...right?

Rosalie POV

Mike Newton and Jake had been around me all night. I didn't mind about Jake, he was nice and was just a sixteen year old kid but Newton was...Okay, not a pain in the ass because he was nice and stuff but...

I went to get a cup of strawberry vodka, a shot and a bier and mixed it all, drank it quickly so that I could go dancing.

There were a lot of people, maybe the entire Forks school and the Quileute School. What did it matter? It was a party and there was no girl there you could compare to me. I stood along with the crowd, feeling the rhythm.

I felt someone approaching me, touching me. I turned to look. It was Newton smiling. He put his hands on my waist pressing it gently, moving soft and swiftly.

We danced for a long time, with our bodies touching. Sometimes he would kiss my neck but his hands never parted from me. Once I thought I had seen Emmett Cullen around looking like he was aching but then when I turned again to see him, he was already gone.

I dunno what I was thinking about when I kissed Newton intensely ...I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. Maybe I had drunk too much. I just felt his hands across my body, vertiginous images of a dancing crowd, a tumbling staircase.

Mike sat me on a bed, kissing me violently. I just remember him trying to get me out of my dress. I felt awkward and suddenly, as if someone had pinched me, I sort of woke up from that sleepy state. I didn't react for a while, realizing what he was trying to do and I felt used, insulted, outraged. I became furious and punched him on his face.

"Never do that to me. I'm not like your slutty friends." I jerked him so that I could manage to get away. "You better be careful or the next time you do this my car will _accidently _run over you."

"Hey, Rose calm down. I thought you were into this." He smiled, managing to get his hands on me. "I know what you want."

"Back off. I swear I'm capable of doing whatever I want to. Just remember I have pretty good lawyers and a lot of money." I smiled _and_ then slapped him.

I got out of the room graciously as I heard him saying "Don't pretend you don't like this Blondie!"

I ignored him and went to the bathroom to check how I was. Somehow he had succeeded in unscrewing my bra.

After, I went downstairs to try to find my brother cause I wanted to go home. I felt sort of ill and wanted to sleep.

Why did everybody think of me that way? In Miami there had been several guys who had already tried that with me. I felt a tear rolling down my face. 'Where the heck's Jasper when I need him most?'

I found Bella and Edward on my way and she called but I just ignored her. Angela also came towards me to ask me what was wrong but I didn't want to answer. I excused myself and kept on going through the dancing crowd. I wanted to get out that claustrophobic house.

I opened the front door and the wind hit my face ferociously. I felt chills but I didn't mind. All I wanted was to be alone so I ran towards the sandy path, took my shoes off and faced the deserted beach.

The moonlight was touching the furious waves that galloped through the frosty sand, spitting salty water droplets towards me. It felt good, genuine, and pure. Unlike most people.

I sat down and grabbed my knees. I wished I could handle just a little bit more. I didn't like to cry but I needed to.

Bad thing about being too beautiful is that everyone seems to want something from. But my situation was way worse than that. As if it wasn't enough, I'm blonde so most people think I'm a stupid Barbie. The guys expect me to want to go up to bed with all of them and the girls can be very cruel. Most of them are jealous of me and pretend to be my BFF's.

I started crying and couldn't stop, spreading away the emotions kept inside for a long time.

Emmett POV

I saw her painful face walking towards the front door and looked upstairs, where Newton got out of a bedroom.

I managed to get away from Jessica's arms and waited for Mike to come downstairs. I tried to act casual, smiley.

"What happened?"

"You how this is...the Barbie wants to suck it. She is just playing the innocent girl role."

Ok, now I couldn't stand it. He was my bro for everything. Always together for the good and the bad but now...I couldn't just watch him saying those things about Rose.

"You're going to regret that..." I raised my right hand, turning it into a fist and punched right on his nose and then his stomach.

His eyes almost popped out and he fell on the floor, trying to breathe. I turned my back to him and ran away as everyone stopped dancing to check who was screaming.

I tried to reach the front door as fast as I could. Ever so it took me a while to do so.

As I ran I saw agreement in Edward's eyes, Jasper's worried expression and a smiling Alice.

"What happened?"

"Newton's a pervert. Good thing you sister's strong girl." I answered. "Don't worry, I've already took care of him."

"But...where's Rose?" I felt his torment running over me.

"Calm down Jazz. " Alice grinned. "You just have to stay here, with me."

I walked away from them and opened the front door, closing it carefully not to attract people here. I looked around and saw someone on the beach. It was her with her long blond hair.

I found her lost and insecure, crying immensely. I felt despair coming over me as I sat by her side and felt her muscles retract as I touched her.

"Easy...I'm here for you Rose. I'm not like him..." I surrounded her perfect shoulders with my arm.

She lifted her head to face me and I met those powerful violet eyes drowning in tears. I almost could feel the pain and struggle inside her. I didn't know much about her but there must have been things that bothered her. Things she kept inside her.

"You don't understand..." she began.

"Yeah, I know that. You don't have to say a thing. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Leave me alone. All you want is the same f***ing thing."

I frowned, not understanding what she meant with that. Rose got up and picked up her tiny purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. 'WTF?'

"You smoke?" She didn't answer and lit the cigar. "No no no. It's not good for you."

I got up and took it out of her hands as she looked like she was going to kill me.

"What's your problem? I smoke since I'm thirteen and as far as I'm concerned I'm still alive and healthy 'kay?"

"My problem? You are. You are completely drunk, you were about to smoke and..." It would be better not to mention Newton.

Rose restarted crying, falling into my arms. "Don't worry..." I murmured while hugging her gently. She was freezing so I took my polo out and gave it to her.

"Your sister's right. You're like a giant teddy bear..." she whispered in a sleepy voice.

I felt my cheeks going red which was pretty embarrassing for a guy...Good thing no one was around that night.

Suddenly I felt the usual icy raindrops running down my arms, heavy and boring. Rose didn't seem to want to move but I still picked her up and carried her in my arms till we got to my car.

I put her on the front seat and then I sat on the driver seat. I helped her fasten the seatbelt and dialled Edward's number as I watched Rosalie.

"How are you the things there?"

"Don't worry. Everybody's partying again. Newton is on his way to the hospital and Jasper wants to know about Rosalie."

"Tell him I'm going to take her to our house. She is going to sleep there."

"Hum. Okay." He didn't sound surprised."Bye."

Rose looked like she had broken into pieces. She had this fragile look and sad eyes. I didn't want to pressure her to say anything but she looked like she needed someone to talk to. 'Maybe she'll talk to Mum.'

I started the engine and drove back to my house, through the dark and wet roads that seemed to be swallowing the car with its foggy shades.

I parked the car in the garage, left Rose alone for a while and gone upstairs, searching for my mother.

"Mum? Where are you?" I shouted.

"Emmett?"

I followed her voice into the living room where she and dad were watching some movie.

"Already here? It's only 10.30 pm...I thought this was party day..." Carlisle started.

"Well, hum, there were some complications and I had to come back home earlier with Rose..."

"Is everything alright?" Mum got up from the sofa.

"Not exactly but I'll explain everything later. Now, can she stay here? Just tonight?"

"Of course honey." Esme's compassionate eyes agreed. "Where is she?"

Mum took care of her and helped her get into pyjamas while I prepared my bedroom for her to sleep in.

I lent her one of my PJ's 'cause neither mum nor Alice were tall enough and their stuff wouldn't fit her. Not that she was that tall...'She must be 1.75 and I'm 1.88 meters...'

We had found her in the car smoking, completely motionless. When we picked her up she threw up all she had drank that night and almost blacked out if it weren't Carlisle.

I'd never expected that girl to be so...I don't know. I felt rage against everyone who had hurt her. I grabbed a pillow and punched it as much as I could just before Esme entered the room with Rose and helped her getting into my bed.

My gaze rolled down her body, appreciating the vision of a girl like her wearing my pyjamas. Maybe it wasn't time for that kind of thoughts, but she looked pretty hot. Not to mention she wasn't wearing her bra and her nip- 'Focus!'

"I'll stay here with her. You can go have some sleep." I offered. "If she needs anything I know what to do. Trust me."

"And I trust you son. I just don't think I'm going to able to sleep..."

"Mum, relax..." I stood in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

She bit her lower lip and frowned. "Your father and I will be in our room. Good night sweetheart." Esme kissed my forehead and I hugged her.

When Mum closed the door, I lit up a small lamp with a soft blue light and sat on the small sofa near the bed.

"I'll be here. Just call me if you need me, ok?" I whispered to Rosalie.

Her bewildered eyes met mine and smiled peacefully, drowning into her nightmares, wambling against her own problems.

I just sat motionless on the couch. I didn't know why that girl made my heart feel so...insecure. 'Damn, I'm becoming an _Edward_!' But...it didn't matter. I felt good that way, no matter how _Edwardish_ it was.

That night, it broke my heart every time I saw her crying and whispering meaningless words, grabbing the bed sheet around. I knew she was suffering, but there was nothing I could do besides cleaning her tears, whispering calm words.

Rosalie POV

The sunlight hit my face and I opened my lazy eyes, trying to remember where I was. But there was no need to do that. Emmett's baby face was the first thing I saw that morning, laying on the couch near the bed, snoring.

It made me smile…how could a big guy like him look so fragile, so innocent? I rolled under the bed sheets, enjoying the peaceful morning. My head ached a little bit but I was already used to this hangover sensation. I knew my eyes were swollen and my mouth was dry, but I didn't want to wake him up.

Last night he had been a sweet-heart and I had been so stupid...

"Rose? You okay?"

I rolled out of bed and went towards Emmett, to hug him. I felt him kind of surprised at first, but then he surrendered and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry…" I managed to say.

"Don't worry. You can count on me whenever you want…"

I parted from his arms, sitting on the border of the bed.

"Damn…I feel so embarrassed about last night. How am I going to face Newton again…You know, I seemed like a good guy but…"

"Don't worry 'bout that. You'll just have to face his huge broken nose and laugh at him."

"OMG…you two are like best friends!"

"And that's what best friends are for: to punch us in the nose when we don't act like we should. When we act like dorks and stuff."

I wish I could just disappear. Two weeks here and I was already destroying friendships and stuff...


	6. Chapter 5: Thinking of You

Rosalie POV

So, Forks was not that bad apart from what happened that Friday night. This was kind of different, people were cozier and the Cullens were really nice people.

They invited us a lot to their place as they knew we were alone most of the time. I also took Emmett's advice and subscribed for the Cheerleading tryouts. Not that I really wanted that, but it was a way of distracting myself from my house's boredom. Also, it would be a great way to spread my influence over Forks High School since Cheerleading can actually mean power.

But yet, I still felt a little bit misplaced. I missed that funky feeling of waking up in the morning and not knowing what's going to happen next.

Here everything was so predictable, so monotonous…This really wasn't my thing but I just needed to put up with it until the end of twelfth grade. Then, I could go back to Miami. 'Just two insignificant years of my life…Just two more years until success and fame and glamour…'

I parked the car in my usual place, next to Bella's (_fugly_) truck. She was quite a nice girl but I couldn't stand Edward sometimes. He was so meticulous and he really knew how to get on my nerves.

"It looks like it's going to start raining, again." Jasper commented, as he opened the door for me to get out the car.

"I'm already used to this crappy town Jazz…"I laughed.

We walked till we reached Tyler's van, where everyone of our lunchtime table used to hang out. (Mike Newton didn't 'cause of what happened) The Cheerios were also there, looking all excited with no apparent reason.

"Congrats, Rose. I knew you could do it!" Valerie exclaimed, coming towards me. "But I must warn you…Jessica's gonna kill you!"

"Whatta…?"

Heath handed me the results for the Cheerleading thing. It appeared that I had entered and that I also had been chosen as captain. Ben told me that the other girls didn't want Jessica to lead them anymore.

"How..? I mean…"

"The thing is that we are tired of having Jessica as our leader so we decided to give the new girl a shot. " Dakota explained.

"And you're gonna be tomorrow's front page. Alice insisted on doing a sort of photo shoot and Eric's going to be the photographer and the editor." Casey informed me.

"Trust me, he is a genius. He helps me with everything."Alice added.

"Oh, c'mon guys you don't have to be so nice. We all know Alice's the brain here…" Eric blushed.

"Oh man, you're so gay…" Tyler and Rickman laughed.

And he was. Jessica told me Eric had assumed last year, when he hired himself as Alice's assistant. As I thought about her she arrived with Emmett but she no longer had that stupid «I have a crush on him» face.

"Hey b****es! Now's the real thing!" Eric warned. "She looks soooooo mad…"

Emmett waved at us but didn't say a thing and he didn't look at me like he always did. It was our special way to say «Hi!» to each other.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"What? Oh, you're imagining things Jess..." Tyler started but she glared at him with those cynical eyes.

Alice handed her the paper with the results, all happy and peaceful like it was nothing serious, walking like she was dancing or something like that.

"Congratulations Rose! I'm really glad for you. Anyways, I was tired of being the leader all the time!"

Everybody sighed with relief and it seemed I had been the only one feeling the rage coming out her eyes. I smiled back, waving my precious hair.

I didn't like her very much and I absolutely couldn't stand Lauren, her BFF. They were so…I don't know. They just didn't fit there, all so smiley and yet so mean.

The bell rang and I joined Emmett and Edward in the Spanish classroom, along with Ben, Rickman, Dakota, Valerie and Sven who were soon to be my Cheerleading colleagues.

I sat in my usual place, the last table in the classroom, with Ben except that he (surprisingly!) switched places with Emmett, that sat quietly by my side.

I didn't speak and limited listening to the teacher. He was acting strangely and seemed mad at something.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

He didn't answer so I grabbed his hand and pulled it but he flexed his muscles and stopped my movement, turning his head to face me. Emmett half-closed his eyes and covered my hand with his and never let it go till the class was over.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him near our lockers. "You haven't said a thing and you're acting really freaky."

"It's nothing. It's just that things between me and Jessica are a little bit messed up. She doesn't trust me the way she should so…"

I realized that the whole situation was because of me, when I slept in his house.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You weren't feeling well that day so I helped you. But Jessica's imagination can be overwhelming and I bet she's going to piss me about you replacing her in the cheerleading team. Never mind…see you in Algebra!"

I headed to my Literature class. Emmett was such a nice person. He couldn't stay mad at anyone and when things weren't good he put his «sad teddy bear» face.

I sat by Jasper's side, not paying much attention to the class. I was text messaging with Rachel, Amber, Tiffany and…Josh…It was kind of hard to have a relationship when you're not with the person. Although I loved him, I needed to do something about that because I was getting tired of all of it.

After Literature, Algebra class and after that Cullen's place. Jasper wasn't coming 'cause he had a Calculus project to do with Tyler.

"Rose, you have no idea. We have tons of work to do. I've planned it all along with Eric. We're having lunch when we arrive home and then I'm gonna let you study with Emmett till 3.30 pm. After that, no matter what, we need you." Alice was really excited about the whole photo shoot thing.

"Emmett you know I despise that kind of music! It's my car, I can do what I want!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to keep up with the girls. What the hell's going on? Can somebody explain us?" Emmett demanded, turning to us.

"Tomorrow you'll see teddy bear." Alice tapped him on his head.

"OMG…I feel like I'm going to regret this…"

"C'mon Rose. You're perfect and…" Emmett suddenly shut up and turned frontwards obviously embarrassed.

I also blushed, feeling awkward. Edward put on his classic music louder and joked with Alice a little bit but Emmett didn't say a thing. Strange…

'There is something going on with him…'

After the wonderfully delicious lunch Emmett and I went up to his bedroom to study and I felt a little bit of tension between us and I couldn't tell why. We studied together, as always, but he seemed distant and way too serious.

"Em, what's going on with you? You're acting so strangely…."

"Nothing." He got up and walked onto his balcony. "It's just a bad day…"

"You sure about that? I feel like there's something else."

"It doesn't matter!"

I frowned at his angry voice and I was about to tell him to calm down when Josh called.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't tell her why I was acting like that because the reason was her. I wasn't very sure about the way I felt about her 'cause part of me still loved Jessica.

'Great, it's Josh-dude!' I thought to myself.

I opened the window for her to go talk in the balcony 'cause she seemed like she was having a sort of private conversation with her boyfriend. I couldn't help myself not listen to what they were talking about. I wanted to know more about that guy that was able to keep her heart locked even though he was miles and miles away.

"…It's not working…I know but…" it seemed like she was trying to break up with him. A part of me felt excited while the other was telling me that that was a sad thing to happen. "…Seriously? You're coming on Christmas vacations?...know I love you…bye."

I pretended like I was closing the books and packing for tomorrow's classes when she came in.

"Hum…I believe it's time for you to go…If you're late Alice's going to kill."

"Yeah, you're right." She approached, hugged me and kissed my cheek, making me feel kinda dizzy and extremely confused. Was she playing around between me and Josh?

She walked away leaving a trail of sexiness behind which made me crazy. 'Geez…HOT!'

I sat back in my bed for a few seconds, leaning backwards, marveled and puzzled. The things between me and Jessica were a little bit unstable. She had always tons of things to do and I had this homework thing with Rose that made her jealous. Jessica was a nice girl and we had been almost-boyfriend/girlfriend for over a year.

Then, there was Rose. I didn't know her that well but I felt that kind of attraction that I didn't feel with Jessica. I felt protective about her and felt like our personas kinda matched. Sometimes It was like I already knew her, like a distant memory…She could easily knock Jessica out of my heart if she wanted…there was not only this HUGE physical attraction as well as there was something magical between us. 'Oh god…I think Edward just contaminated me with his «disease»'

BUT, there was this enormous problem: Rose's boyfriend, Josh. Also, I couldn't forget the main thing: I didn't know how she felt about me. I feared she looked at me only as a friend or something…I didn't wanna force her to something if she didn't want to.

"Hard decisions…" I murmured to myself.

I picked my car keys and jumped of the balcony, onto the ground. Mum didn't like me doing this but it was only 2, 5 meters high and I was used to it.

Our house was situated in the middle of a forest so I drove rapidly into it, following my secret trail. I really needed something like that, to clear up my mind. It was almost impossible for me not to think about Rose…

I drove into the mountains, through the rocky way, mixed with mud and heavy raindrops. I needed to go far away, somewhere distant where I couldn't find anyone.

I didn't know how much time I had been driving when I suddenly realized there was no sunlight. 'Damn…Dad's gonna kill me…'

Well, it wasn't the first time that happened to me so I turned the engine off and took my sleeping bag out of the trunck. Then I climbed onto a rock which seemed to have a clean surface.

I was aware of the dangers of doing this kind of things but I didn't care. I was used to this. I took my shirt off and used it as a pillow…

"How many times do we have to say it's dangerous? It's always the same thing." Carlisle complained. "I know you like to do it but don't go alone especially when the bears are preparing to hibernate."

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean it. It just happened. Sorry."

"Oh, come on Dad. Give him a break…he's going through a very difficult…"Edward mocked but I shushed him. Edward had this kind of sixth sense that really annoyed me. Sometimes it was like he could read our minds. I bet he was wondering about me and Rose.

"I know you're a good boy Em. Go and take a shower quickly, you still have classes!"

Ten minutes later and I had joined Alice in Edward's car and we were heading to the school.

"Something tells me you're not gonna to love this day…" Alice started. "You and Rose…"

"Rose and I nothing, Alice. I love Jessica and Rosalie has a boyfriend. Full stop."

"Em is sulked…" Alice giggled. "One thing, good luck with Jessica!"

We got out of the car and joined at Tyler's van, as usual. Rose and Jasper weren't there yet but as we stepped into the circle, Jessica threw in Alice's face the school newspaper.

"You didn't do this to me when I was the captain! Now you and Eric are all OMG about her. That's not fair! And you even designed NEW outfits, much better than the other ones, especially for her. Uh, I HATE blondes!"

"Calm down Jessica." I gathered her in my arms. Alice handed me the newspaper and I was like 'O_O!". Rose was dressing the new cheerleading uniform, smiling. She looked like a goddess to me.

"You may be right Jessica, but she sure looks hot…!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Pure Photoshop!"

"Or not…Indeed, I was absolutely stunned. Alice put some make up on her and when I was downloading the photos to store then in my computer I was so like OMG. I just fixed the lightning. You have to admit, she's absolutely stunning. PERFECT!" Eric countered.

I didn't have the courage to say a thing but I saw Alice winking her eye to me. OMG, it's so embarrassing knowing that your brothers know this kind of things about you.

"So this was what you were all excited about yesterday…"

I would absolutely keep one copy to me…

"Yeah, but you don't need this." Jessica took the newspaper out of my hand. "Right, Em?"

She kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. Sometimes I couldn't recognize the girl who had baked cupcakes for us when we arrived to the town, the girl that had been my friend since kindergarten. She frowned but I looked away. She was disappointing me.

The bell rang and the Hales hadn't arrived. I headed to the Psychology class with Edward and Tyler.

The class had been interesting as we had been doing some experiences about the Human Mind but I still couldn't stop thinking about Rose.

"Mr. Emmett. It's your turn." Mr. Heffner called. "I'm going to display music and you're going to describe how it makes you feel."

"Hum…I feel…angry. I…it's….rage."

"People, can someone explain me why does Emmett's body react like this?"

"Where are they?" Bella asked during the lunch break. "She would've warned me if…"

"Totally! Yesterday she was perfectly fine at the photo shoot…she would have warned us." Eric agreed.

"I don't know what about you but I'm gonna call her."

"Good idea Emmett darling." Eric noted.

"Whatta..?"

"Everybody calm down. It's probably a _diva thing_…" Edward complained.

"What about Jasper? He ain't no diva!" Alice sounded offended.

"Shush! I'm calling her...Hello? Where are you? Hã?...Los Angeles? How…? Hmm…'kay…But you'll be back tomorrow right? One week? No worries. Geez…When did it happen? Yes, totally…By the way, you look absolutely amazing in the school paper…Bye!"

"What…?" Alice started.

"Let me explain, and then you can ask." I cleared up my throat. "Apparently their mother and her friends have a new fashion company and stuff and they wanted Jasper and Rose to promote their campaigns. They're going to film a commercial and then they'll go and meet lots of people related with fashion. And they will only arrive next week."

"So you are telling me Rose and Jazz's mum was adding a new department to _Madison Hale's Industry _and they didn't tell me? That's huge Eric…"

"Yes, I'm envisioning it all. You sending sketches and then…FAME! It would be like «Project Runway» skipping right to the end, where you would be the WINNER and I would be your assistant!"

"How did they get there so fast? I mean...One night!" Rickman inquired, surprised.

"Apparently they have their own private jet…"

"OMG…they'll have a lot to explain when they arrive…I am so gonna check my Twitter…I have great news for my followers!"

"C'mon guys. If they didn't say us a thing it's because they didn't want us to know." I objected.

That day really sucked. And so did the rest of the week. The classes weren't the same and the time seemed to go by so slowly…I really was looking forward for her arrival.

That week had also been very…eye-opening? I tried to find out how I felt about Jessica and guess what? I had been sort of blind all these years.

She wasn't as nice as I had pictured her. I began to realize how mean and petty she was. Always talking bad about the other girls and she acted sort of fake. I was even shocked the way she was able to say to someone «OMG, I love that shirt!» and then turn to Lauren or Rachelle or Patricia and say «Or not! That's the most hideous thing I've seen…ahaha."

I felt like she was disappointing me and I needed to come up with a very good excuse to break up with her. Part of me wanted this because of Rose and the other was just tired of Jessica's attitude.

But one thing was for sure: I was really into Rose. 'I know it's really lame but…'

First, she was HOT. Second, she was really nice person. Third…there was this thing I couldn't fight against. I needed her, needed to have her in my arms and kiss her. And then she was the most beautiful woman that ever existed. There was no Angelina Jolie, Farrah Fawcett or Jessica Alba that could even reached touch her heels.

She was sort of a Goddess…One of those beauties that only existed in Greek and Roman mythology…

I also visited Mike. He had been recovering at home and he didn't show up in classes. I wanted to have a serious conversation.

"Go away! How dare you show up after doing this to my nose dude! I thought we were bros."

"Calm down. I'm not going to apologize you for that. I did what I had to do. You know, I've always tried to make you see this: you can't treat girls like you do. You just can't get them drunk and then f*** them."

"But you and the Chinese girl…"

"I didn't get her drunk as far as I'm concerned. Man…you were really deserving that punch. And I should've punched you more…"

Even though I was still angry at him I could by his face that he regretted what he had tried to do.

"Come in."

I entered his living room and sat on the sofa while he closed the door. I analyzed his face: his eyes were swollen and he had a huge white bandage across his nose. It made me want to laugh but I kept everything serious.

"Well…I'm still mad about it all but I just couldn't let you alone…Friends will be friends!"

"Hum…thank you…hum…how's she?" he asked nervously.

"Fine, I guess. She got over it pretty well and...Rose is in L.A. right now. But I don't think she will ever want to see your face again…" Saying her name only made me feel even more depressed…I wanted her to be here.

"Dude, I can't believe it!" Newton laughed waking me up from my thoughts.

"What…?"

"You're in love with her…ahahahaha. You should see your face…ahaaha."

Was it so obvious? "What face?"

"Dude, THE face. Remember when we were thirteen years old, when we had that stupid conversation? That's THE face. And you're blushing! That's so…I…dunno. I've never seen like that…"

"You know I'm not like that…I'm not Edward!"

"Yeah but that doesn't convince me. You love her. You know…since the day she came to our school you've been acting different y'a know? Alice noticed it and Edward also. Now I know why."

"Acting different? How…?" I frowned.

"I dunno…there's something about you. Hard to explain."

"This is a bit gay, don't you think? We talking about me and my body…"

"Now that you mention it…I have the new PES game. Wanna play?"


	7. Chapter 6: Broken Strings

'Life is hard'. I didn't care what the others thought about us two but I was pretty sure my life was harder than theirs. Doing commercials, travelling from here to there it's annoying and exhausting.

What's worse is having a mother that only wants you to make money. She chose us because my brother and I were beautiful and had that sort of charisma in front of the camera.

When we arrived the L.A. axe she was all about tons and tons of hugs and kisses and "I missed you too, darling!". She had managed to put on this show, pretending like we were one big happy family (as always) for her friends and…cameras. That's it, my mother had officially gone nuts! It appeared she was doing a sort of reality show called _Madison Hale knows best._

She kept smiling and I returned a hypocrite smile. I was used to play this make-believe game.

She didn't ask us how things were, she only did what the cameras wanted to see: her busy life, wonderful son and daughter that were studying in Forks so that they could concentrate in their studies since they had gotten tired of the night life...She had even taken us going shopping in L.A. for Christmas! She had never done this.

I remembered that when we were young she asked our nannies to take us and choose what we wanted and now that we had our credit cards she didn't bother doing anything!

And there was obviously a Mr. Hale: my dad…Always too busy for us. Always too famous, too rich to look at us. The only occasions when he actually wanted us were in his magazine photos and dinners.

They really didn't care about us. We had been living in Forks for two months and neither Mom nor Dad called or answered our phone calls to know how we were handling. The only thing they did was upgrading our bank account.

At least the other students had someone waiting for them at home. Someone to comfort them. Even though Consuela was very caring and nice and Esme and Carlisle were impeccable but they weren't my parents. They had their lives, their kids...

"I'm glad I have you by my side Jazz…"

"You know they love us their special way…" He insisted.

"Yeah, right. As if…"

We got out of our private plane and someone came to help us with our stuff. We were driven out of the airport in a limousine.

Our _chauffer_ parked the car in front of our house and took our things out of the trunck. 'Where's Consuela?' I thought. She was usually waiting for us in the front door with a big smile on her face.

I searched for the front door key in my purse and entered our house. The lights were turned on and I could hear Consuela's loud voice coming from the kitchen. It seemed she wasn't alone. I faced my brother but he also had a confused expression.

I was preparing to open the kitchen door but Consuela was already there, showing a big grin.

"Niños! At least you're here…we missed you!" She came to us to give one of her big hugs.

I looked around: Emmett was the first one I noticed. He had his typical sweet smile on his face, hands on the pockets. He came to hug me, and kissed me softly in the cheeks. It wasn't till then that I realized how much I had missed him. I had missed his presence, his protection, his kindness, his friendship.

"Rose…you don't know how much we missed you…!" He grabbed my left hand and squeezed it gently against his.

Alice was also there, smiling to my brother. She embraced him graciously and Jazz beamed.

"I'm sorry niños interrupting this happy moment but I have to go. My family is waiting for me…The diner is in the microwave. If you need anything don't hesitate and call me. Hasta mañana!"

"Bye!"

"Bella wanted to come and say hi but she is ill and Edward is with her. You don't know how everyone missed you two! And you didn't tell us your mother was also connected to the fashion world…!" Alice complained.

"And we didn't! I think she is doing a sort of reality show…" I forced a smile. "It's called _Madison Hale know best_ ."

"You and I will have to talk about that later. I'm so gonna tweet about this! For now, let's move because everybody's waiting for you at Tyler's! C'mon, I have a new dress for you Rose…!"

"Oh, I'm sorry guys but I really don't feel like going…You have no idea how tired I am…You can go, I'll stay here."

Okay, that was so not me, but I really didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here, have a bath and do whatever I wanted to. That week had been exhausting since we had to shoot several times, make-up try-outs, public appearances, Paris Hilton's party, Covergirl meetings…

"Okay…" she looked disappointed. "I'll have to cancel everything then."

"No, you don't have to Alice. You can go with Jasper. I'll stay here with Rose…I mean if she doesn't mind."

No, I didn't mind Emmett's company. Actually, I wanted him to stay with me. "I'm fine Jazz…" I assured my brother." Em's here…"

I took them to the front door, assuring Alice that she didn't need to cancel the party, that I was fine and stuff.

Also, I wanted them to go alone. I noticed how my brother looked at Alice and I knew that it was a matter of time they would start dating.

I closed the door and took Emmett upstairs, to my bedroom. "You can wait here for me while I have a bath, 'kay?" You can turn on the TV if you want to."

Emmett POV

Wow. I was alone with her, no one was around. And I was in her bedroom AND she was in her bathroom showering.

I didn't feel like watching TV so I just sat on the border of her bed and looked around. She had tons of pictures in her bedroom. I picked up the closest one: Rose with her friends on the beach. There were two guys kissing her cheeks as she smiled and ten girls and boys posing on the sand for the pic.

Other photo: Rose wearing a short dress holding a cup, smiling. You could tell that picture had been taken in a party and that she was dancing. Again, tons of people surrounding her and more guys dancing with her.

She smoking in her BMW with her friends, she sitting on the floor at night looking too drunk to walk, shopping, prom queen, New Year's party…everything with her friends and brother. You could tell she was popular in Miami. She also had a picture with the Miami Ink guys in the beach and another one with them in a party. 'Aren't they too old for her?'

Yet, in spite of all those photos there wasn't a single picture of parents. Curious.

I waited for her for about one hour but I didn't mind. I would do everything for her. She opened the bathroom door combing her long blond hair carefully. She had already dried it and she looked soooooooooooooooooooooooo HOT!

"Sorry but I usually take a long time bathing…"she excused as she came to sit by my side.

"You look tired…"I noted.

"It's hard being a star…" she laughed. "And it sucks…"

"It sucks? You have the world in the palm of your hand…You know everyone in Miami."

"Miami? You haven't seen anything yet. Paris, Kim Kardashian, Kat Von D…I've been to Victoria Beckham's house cause my mother is great friends with her…"

"Wow…" I managed to say. "You're big girl."

"See that pile of magazines? I'm in every single one of them. As I told you before, I used to do modeling stuff but I cut everything out when I was about thirteen years old."

"Why didn't you continue? I mean, if it's your dream….

"I wish it was only that."

"How come you wish it was only that?"

"It's complicated…it hurts for me to do this kind of things…I always feel more and more rejected and…it's hard."

"What are you…?"I didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"My parents. They don't care about me and my brother. They never did and they never will. It's complicated…You don't know how lucky you are…"

She didn't look like she wanted to talk about it anymore so I put my arm around her waist. I needed this kind of contact with her and it had been the only way I had found to express how I felt about it since I wasn't very good with words.

Rose turned and leaned over me, hugging me tightly. Her perfume invaded my thoughts, her warm touch against my skin, her breasts against my chest made it hard for me to concentrate.

She didn't realize how those things and movements sent the wrong message to my body.

"Oh Em…you have no idea how much I missed you…teddy bear."

Our eyes met, and became conscious how much she cared about me. I was the person she trusted the most and she was everything to me.

"You know I'll be here for everything you need Rose."

"I know that…I'm glad we're friends."

It hurt me, when she said _friends_. She didn't like me the way I liked her. But I wouldn't give up. Hope is the last to die.

She got up and turned her stereo on, searching for a nice CD to listen to. I followed her and put my arms around her waist.

"Do you like this one?" She turned her face to me and she didn't look bothered by our proximity.

"Black Eyed Peas are actually one of my fave bands."

She started laughing. "That tickles me, you know?"

"What?"

"Your breath tickles."

"Really?"

"Stop that!"I laughed out loud and she managed to get away from my arms, turning to tickle me back.

"I'm sorry but bears usually don't have tickles." I mocked.

I started walking backwards as she tried to make me laugh somehow. I grabbed her wrists and she pushed me in the direction of her bed. I fell over it and she fell with me. I mean, she fell OVER me.

She stopped laughing and her gaze met mine. I saw something in her violet eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. She started blushing, not knowing what to do.

I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I didn't know how to pull that situation off. Her hair was all around me making it difficult for me to think rationally. My body was commanding me: I put my hands on her waist and kissed her cheek, smiling calmly.

Rose put her hands on my chest and looked at me confused. Then, she came closer me, with a strange look in her eyes.

I didn't hesitate and rolled over her, so that I could be the one on the top. She didn't resist and put her arms around my neck, making my face closer to hers.

I kissed her lips gently, tasting their sweet flavour. She closed her eyes, and kissed back intense and fiercely.

Then inexplicably she stopped and faced me. Her bewildered expression, her red cheeks…everything made her look like a Goddess. But yet, she seemed…I don't know. It just didn't feel right.

That was when I realized she loved that Josh-guy and that she looked at me like a BFF or whatever girls call it.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. I got up and stood there, just looking at her. "You've got to go." Rose sat cross-legged on her bed, hiding her face between her hands. "I'm sorry. You know I have Josh and you love Jessica. We can't do these things. It's not what friends do."

"I know you…"

"You know nothing! I'm not feeling well…This should have never happened."

"You're right. I don't know what we were thinking about. You know I don't love that way Rose. Just friends."I forced a smile.

"Yeah…I know that."

I didn't wait a second more. I didn't want to feel more humiliated so I got out of her bedroom, and ran out of her house as fast as I could.

She didn't stop me. I had ruined it all. Now, there was no way back. The only thing to do was keep distance between us. That would be the best thing to do till we got things straight. Till my ego was healed.

Rosalie POV

'What was I thinking about?'

I shouldn't have left things go so far. He had miscomprehended all of that. He was such a nice guy…yet he had left his hormones control over him...

_"_It's always the same thing…every guys always get a little bit too excited about me…I thought he was different."

One thing was for sure: it would be awkward to be around him for some time…Eventually we would get over it of course but I had noticed his obvious embarrassed when had left and I knew he was a proud guy. Too proud to easily put what happened behind his back.

I lighted up a cigar and smoked it to help me calm down. There was nothing I could do by now. I just needed to wait for him to come to me.

Monday morning. Another boring school day. There was no sun, no heat. Only rain, grey clouds and wind.

Unfortunately Newton looked fine and that annoyed me. Emmett should have broken… 'Never mind…'

That day, the Rugby Team's Captain and I didn't talk to each other has I had expected. He didn't even face me. He was all cozy with Jessica, kissing each other as if he was trying to prove me something.

And as I predicted he was trying to get over that awkward situation his own way: ignoring me. Not that I minded…Ok, I did mind it all 'cause he was my best friend in Forks but I just couldn't play the weak role. So I acted like it didn't affect me.

I also had to invent an excuse for me not having to go study with Emmett after classes. I was pretty sure Esme didn't buy my pretext but she didn't bother me with questions. Apart from that, everything was fine.

The Cheerleading thing was also on a good path. The only thing that was really irritating was the fact that the Rugby practice was at the same time as ours and that I had to hear Emmett shouting orders on the field.

"C'mon guys, focus! What the hell do you think you're doing Jessica? Paige, watch out your feet. Dakota you need to work on your back flips! Sven, Dawson, Heath and Allan don't do that! You need finish like this or else Shannon will get injured!"

The coach was really angry and whistled. "Okay everyone. What did I tell you? You gotta leave your problems outside that door. The instant you come to our practice you need to focus! Rose, you're their leader. You have to inspire confidence and have to be responsible for making the whole thing work. That's why the girls chose you! Jessica, I need to see that spirit you used to have. Boys, more energy and strength. You have to be able to do the all sequence! Now, everybody 50 push-ups and then we will have to go over the flick-flacks and back-flips. Rose I need you to stay a little bit longer for us to work your flexibility. Now go go go! What the hell are you waiting for?"

That practicing had been really hard and I was pretty tired but I managed to have strength to do my Algebra's homework. After all the tutoring Emmett gave me it was easier for me to understand things but I still missed his presence and his jokes.

I missed my friend…I needed him by my side.


	8. Chapter 7: Terrified

**A/N: **I'm really pleased with all the reviews I got from you guys! They really help me continue writing this story since I know there's someone out there who wants to know how this will end up.

Please don't forget to review if you like and have nice things to say about it! I really do appreciate constructive critiques.

I'm sorry if I use meters instead inches since it's easier for me. (I remember that I've mentioned Rose's and Emmett's height in chapter 4.) It's easy to google for a converter :D

**One last thing: **I don't know if you've already noticed but the names of the chapters are actually names of musics. I forgot to mention it earlier but it's better to say it now than never!

_

* * *

_

_Terrified_** - **Kara DioGuardi

**Emmett POV**

The music was playing really loud and Quil Ateara was our DJ. The party was rocking our place and everything seemed to be fine. Except me.

I had half of the world's population in my house, literally. And that was the annoying part.

Rose had shown up. Despite the things between us weren't good, she was in her right since she had been invited by Alice. What really pissed me off was the fact that her boyfriend was there with her and to complete the frame, it seemed that all Miami's students had showed up to spend X-mas holidays with Rose and Jasper.

When they arrived to my house I became sort of confused 'cause I had no idea who they were since they were all driving expensive pimped cars that I'd never seen around.

I figured everything out when I saw Rose sitting in a black convertible along with a guy and tons of girls surrounding her.

"Hot chicks! Who are they?" Rickman asked.

"I suppose it's Rose and her Miami friends. " I tried to sound more excited than I actually felt.

"OMG, they're here!"

"You knew 'bout them Alice?"

"Yes. I managed to get Rose's boyfriend phone number and asked Josh to bring along her closest friends…I knew the Hales would love my surprise."

"Closest friends? You have any idea how many they are?" I was pretty sure they were almost ninety.

"Relax Teddy Bear…Party time!" Alice sang.

That moment, they were all in MY house enjoying MY party, dancing MY music and using MY dance floor. I didn't know why I felt that way since I usually get on really well with everybody. Perhaps it was the fact that I was the only one who didn't like them at all.

Or maybe…maybe it was the fact that I had never seen Rose like that. I guess she was really partying the way she did when she was in Miami. And the worst part was to see that she was happy surrounded by all of them, laughing, drinking…smoking.

It was as if they were all from a different world with different ways of being and different life-styles and priorities. And Rose was one of them.

All of that really messed me up… 'Or should I say «Rose messed me up the first day I saw her»?'

"Em, c'mon let's dance. Are you okay?" Jessica asked feeling my hesitation.

I took her to the dance floor and pulled her tiny body against mine and tried to feel the music, tried to connect with Jessica's overflowing river of feelings coming towards me but I felt that there was this huge steel wall between us.

"Sorry…but…I suppose I'm not feeling that good. I think I'm going to my bedroom and rest a little. I'll be back later…"

"Do you want me to go?"

I noticed the naughty expression on Jessica's face.

"No, it's just a headache. It'll take an aspirin and I'll be right back." I played it innocent.

Even so, Jessica kissed my lips and I forced myself to kiss her back. Now, I was starting to feel a little bit tired of Jessica's presence, always with me. Okay, it was normal since we were dating…but…there was a part of me that didn't want her anymore.

I felt bad 'cause I knew for sure that my love for her had extinguished long time ago and that I was only using her…Rose's rejection hurt me a lot and I sort of turned to Jessica to prove that I didn't care 'bout what happened.

"I'm such a dumbass…" I murmured while I entered my bedroom. I didn't like to do those things…It is bad hurting people that have nothing to do with your problems.

I let myself fall into bed, yawning lazily. I really wasn't in the mood for parties, which was kinda strange.

The music was still vibrating on my ears and I had to admit that it was really infuriating. I got up and walked towards my balcony so that I could watch the forest that rested peacefully on my backyard. It was my sort of «adviser», if I could call it so. It had always helped me calm down and make my decisions. It was where I found shelter, my inner peace. It protected me ever since I remember living in Forks.

Yet, this time there was something in the landscape that made me angry. Why now? I saw HER red BMW parked right next to MY place. How the f*** had it even got there? I thought I'd seen her rocking with her girl friends on a black convertible!

That was the last thing I needed. I didn't want to hear about her anymore that night. I didn't want to see Rosalie and her loud friends and their stupid cigarettes and dirty dancing so I turned furiously and entered my bedroom just in time to hear something hit against the corridor walls.

I didn't worry 'cause Alice was always careful with breakable things. Maybe it was someone that was already drunk and didn't know where he was.

As I sat down on my secretary and prepared to boot my computer, my bedroom's door suddenly opened.

I couldn't tell who they were 'cause I had my lights turned off and I also think they didn't notice my presence. However, a moon ray entered my bedroom and hit her hair, making it glow like the finest gold.

I felt my chest burn from the inside out and my heart seemed to have fallen down to my feet.. Rose had her legs around Josh's torso and was only wearing her underwear.

I felt the animal growing inside of me; the rage was dominating my body. I tried to control myself so I got on my feet, trying to breathe calmly.

She noticed me and stopped kissing him. Her gaze met mine and I perceived something in her expression but I couldn't tell what it was.

'Rose, you don't want to do this.' I thought to myself. Or perhaps she wanted. She was probably a pro on that, taking them all up straight to her panties.

Still, she had rejected me. Not that I wanted to jump on to her panties. I just…I had bonded with her the first day I saw her. It wasn't just because she was the hottest thing I'd ever seen on my life…it was something else that I couldn't tell what it was. Even though, she kept on disappointing me.

"…am so sorry. We didn't know you were here!" I heard her saying.

I didn't answer and threw her one of my shirts so that she didn't have to stand there on those «circumstances».

"Are you okay?"

That question had been the last water drop.

"YOU'RE ASKING IF I'M FINE? I'm mean, we invite you and your friends to come here, you prepare to do whatever you were preparing to do and even ask ME if I'm FINE?"

Josh-dude tried to punch me but didn't succeed. "You don't want to do that, believe me." I warned.

"Josh, can you please wait outside?"

He glanced fiercely and it made want to laugh. He really thought a chicken like him could beat me? Not even in his greatest dreams!

"Please…"

Josh guy left and I heard him punching the walls and swearing, calling me unpleasant names that only made me want to smash him even harder.

I was way too disturbed to face Rose so I headed on to balcony. I heard her putting my shirt on, breathing calmly.

"What's going on, Em?"

I didn't know what to answer. I exhaled loudly, as if it could soften the entire situation.

"You know…you've been acting kinda strange all night."

"Oh…you did notice what we were actually doing between the cigarettes, the «sniffing» and the weed..."

"FYI, I don't sniff, 'kay. I'm trying to quit smoking but it's kinda hard. You don't have to be so harsh. You have no reason to be mad at me. I mean, you don't talk to me, you avoid me! What's going on with you?"

She came closer to me and even under the smell of smoke and vodka I could still sense her sweet perfume.

"Em…?" Rose whispered, almost as if she wanted to calm the beast down. She touched my hand but I pulled it away from her. I couldn't stand to be so close to her.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you do the same thing you wanted to do with Josh. I'm sorry but I don't date whores." I heard my mouth saying, viperously.

That moment, I couldn't control my body. It was like he had gained life and was making his own decisions.

I waited to see what she was going to do but I heard nothing so I turned to face her, expecting her to punch me or scream or whatever girls do but the only thing I saw were tears like pearls running down her face and her beautiful piercing stare.

"I…I thought you knew me better than that."

"What? I see you in those…I don't know, entering my bedroom and you tell me that you thought I knew you better than that?"

She walked a couple of steps back and let her body fall on my bed. "I thought you understood what I wanted."

My heart skipped a beat; my mind told me to wait but my body was being attracted towards her, forcing me to sit by her side.

"I knew this was your bedroom and I knew you were here. And I knew Josh was going to try something with me tonight so I kind of took us here so that…you know…"

"Hum…I see. Now you can go back to the party AND perhaps Josh can help you dress up."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You expect me to buy that story? I'm sorry but I have a terrible headache and I need to rest. Btw, don't use the bedroom next to mine 'cause I really have to sleep."

Her violet eyes rolled and when she turned her face to me, I saw a new expression, a mask of resolution and anger, power and painful joy.

Rose got up silently, undressed the shirt I had borrowed her and threw it away. Her amazon body, her perfect skin seemed to be glowing and it amazed me.

"Maybe you want to burn the shirt or something else…I don't know if I have any strange disease or something…" her penetrating voice echoed in my head.

I found myself on my feet again grabbing Rose's arm as gently as I could. Her expression hadn't changed: she was still wearing her warrior mask. I tried to find her violet eyes, but all I saw were ice rocks coldly indestructible.

My heart was blazing, pumping way too loud…it was the only thing I could hear…I saw her lips move, but the image became unclear, fuzzy, like a distant memory…and then black.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_Golden dots…violet spheres like violet lilies…like a deep ocean. I felt warm. Secure. Safe. But empty. Blank like a piece of paper. Like an unwritten diary that had been left somewhere, forgotten, ignored._

Nevertheless, I began to see something staining the endless white horizon. I was a little kid again, about three years old. The sun was painting the sky with astonishing colours, dying it purple, red and orange, finishing one of its Prima Donnas: the flawless sunset.

"Come on Emmett. We have to go now. Everyone is waiting for us! You know uncle Caius has a surprise for you…"

"No! Why can't we stay a little longer? I wanna play!"

I was determined to stay in the playground a little longer so I ignored Esme's hand and went back.

"Come one sister, let the boy fool around…" I heard uncle Aro behind me, holding my mother's arm.

The only thing I remember next was seeing the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen until then.

A sea of golden hair was waving gently, the most beautiful frame for the most beautiful portrait. Two violet eyes glance at me and I felt strange. her perfect skin, a sea of happiness surround her. The little girl smiled at me and then she disappeared forever.

"Never do that again Emmett!" Esme angrily told me while picking me up.

"Mummy…I saw an angel…!" I whispered breathless.

Rosalie POV

Emmett was acting like a total jerk. I really wanted to punch him but I chose to behave like a terribly angry lady.

I was tired of handling such infantilism so I walked away from him fiercely, with steady footsteps towards the door when I felt his hand grabbing my arm. What did he want now?

I'd heard enough from him that night and I was really close to my boiling point.

"What do you want now moron? Let me go and ask Josh to help me get undress…"

Emmett's eyes rolled back and his heavy muscled body fell on the floor, unconscious.

I didn't know what to do. I reached my cell phone and dialled Alice's number but she didn't answer. Perhaps she couldn't hear because of the noise. I tried Jasper but his phone was dead.

I thought of calling Esme or Carlisle but I didn't want them driving like nuts through the night…I also didn't want to leave Emmett alone.

'Great…I'm in a house full of people but it's exactly the same thing as if I were alone…'

I tried to pick Emmett up so that I could put him in his bed but he was too heavy. 'Damn sexy muscles…' Nevertheless I couldn't leave him there near the door thus I pushed his body towards the bed. Then, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911.

Emmett's POV

A piercing sound filled my ears. I didn't want to open my eyes but I could sense some brightness around.

My thoughts were unclear and my thinking made no sense to me. And that irritating noise wasn't helping at all.

I tried to remember what had happened to me but I couldn't remember. Still there was something that kept coming to me…the girl that I had seen fourteen years ago.

I forced my eyes to open. The gentle sunlight entered the hospital room…and there was Rose, sleeping on a small sofa. Her blond hair shinning by the sunlight covered her gentle cheeks, completing a mask of absolute peace. She was like the Sleeping Beauty…but a lot hotter. 'XD'

As I was trying to move when Esme, Alice and Carlisle entered the room quietly. Mum hugged me while Alice woke Rose up.

"Is everything okay, Dad?"

"Well, from what the Dr. Samuel informed you passed out last night. It's nothing serious. We think your body was just too tired because you've been exercising too much. Remember that you have to be more careful with your diet. As you know, an athlete like you needs more proteins, vitamins and carbohydrates than the rest of us son."

"You know, you should thank Rose…she was the one who called the E.R." Alice grinned.

Rose didn't say a thing. She looked tired and sleepy.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Well…You know Bella...she tripped over something…"

"Always the same."

Everyone smiled but Rose. She excused and left the room. Alice gave me that _«what have you done » _look. "None of your business" I felt like saying but it would sound odd. Also I didn't want Mum asking me questions.

Rosalie and I had had a fight last night…again. I just loved her so much…I had tried to forget her, tried to focus on Jessica but she kept on coming towards me, messing with my mind and my body, making me irrational.

"Can we go home? What time is it?"

"Well…it's almost 6 p.m. You slept all day long son." Carlisle informed. "Your sister is going to get your clothes. Meanwhile…I'm going to take that I.V. out. You don't need this anymore."

"I'm starving…" I complained.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this Chapter. Hope you liked it and review it.**

**A new chapter is coming next Thursday. Cya!**


	9. Chapter 8: After Tonight

**A/N:** Please don't forget to review if you like and have nice things to say about it! I really do appreciate constructive critiques.

I would like to thank _**EsmeAliceRose**_ and _**Kowley1**_ for their reviews. They meant a lot to me. I would like to thank all of the reviews I got from all of you and for every Story Alerts I got.

**-» **I'm sorry if you find any mistakes since my Word is going nuts and "eats" some of the words I write. Also, I know I said I would be updating yesterday but I was on holidays and had to pack everything up and buy some last minute gifts since I had a flight today early in the morning. Anyways, here it is.

-»Just one last thing before you start reading this chapter: there's a really amazing Rosalie)/Emmett story written by _**Dalloway5906 **_called _Bittersweet__**. **_**You should really read it** if you like this couple. You can find it in my Favourite Stories.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! (obviously XDXD)

* * *

_After Tonight_ – Justin Nozuka

**Rosalie POV **

"I'm loving this vacations Jasper…Everyone's here! Can you believe it? It's like so OMFG."

"Hum…me too." he said sounding not that thrilled, while zapping through our TV channels.

"You know, Jake is awesome and so are his parties. The Reservation guys really know how to rock it. Miami and the Quileute people in the house!" I shouted as I lay down on the sofa.

My Miami friends were installed in a hotel in Port Angeles (till the day they kicked everyone out for two days that, btw, were the craziest ever. I can't even remember where and what we had been doing) but they would go the Reservation almost every day.

Since the Cullens and Bella had gone to Europe during Christmas holidays the parties were Emmett-free. I only regretted Alice and Bella not being here. They were good friends and I loved the attention they gave me…more Alice since she was always thinking what she would do next and where to include me in the spotlight.

'You know you wished Emmett was here…' my inner voice (a.k.a my conscience) shouted from down there, but like really really down there. I didn't like it when she spoke.

Yet, Yorkie guy was always around. He was like a mini-Alice. My Miami girl friends absolutely loved him. He had a great sense of fashion and was also a great friend. His hysterical screams when we showed our Chanel, Rocco Barrocco or Vuitton purses and clothes were absolutely adorable. We had adopted him as our «pet».

"Jasper I wanna watch _Jersey Shore_…please?"

"Hum…ok."

"Hey Jazz…are you feeling ok?"

"Dunno…I guess not."

"What is it? You've been like this since the Cullens party. I promise you I won't laugh my ass off. You know you can trust me Jazz…" Okay, I wasn't a really good listener since I tended to tease everyone up, but I tried to keep it clean for my brother.

"Oh God…this is kinda embarrassing…"He got on his feet, walking towards the window. "It's because of Alice…' he almost whispered the last words. 'She is in Europe and stuff…"

"Oh god…you and Alice…?"

"Yeah…but this time is different. It's like I've found my soul mate. You may think that it's too soon to say these things but…I just feel it you know?" I smiled. My brother was completely in love with that girl. "I felt the connection since day one."

My cell phone rang, screaming for me to answer the call. "Maybe it's Quil. I forgot to tell you he needs to talk to you Rose"

"Uh?" I frowned "Mum's calling me? What does she want this time?" I whined. "Hi Mother!"

"Hello darling. How are you doing there?"

"We're doing great here."

"Oh…hum, well I talked with Paulina, Josh's mother and she told me everyone is there. Is everything okay darling?"

"Yes. My Miami friends came to visit me and no, we are not doing…don't worry you know I wouldn't be capable of doing something to embarrass my Mother." I tried to sound as ironic as I could.

"I see…Well I just wanted to tell you that I want you to return to Pageant Contests. I'm pretty sure that if you start practicing now you will be able to participate in next year's Miss USA Contest."

"Really? What the hell are you planning to do this time? I'm not your Barbie anymore ..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm your mother, you know all I want is the best for you guys" she sounded so cynical "Rosalie I just want to warn you that you must win Miss USA's title. So you'll need to practice very hard. Also I want you to keep on practicing for the Cheerios because you need to be in perfect shape. Not that you need it much but it's just for me to be sure."

"But there's a slight problem in that _brilliant_ plan of yours…I'm not Miss Florida."

"Don't worry darling. Mr. Donald Trump is a very kind man, very influent and also a Hale's close friend…"

"You're the boss." I joked.

"I've got to go by now. Tell your brother I love him."

"He is here with me…You can talk to him…"I suggested.

"Oh I don't have time to waste…Good-bye."

"Our mother is such a nice person…" Jazz ironically stated. "What did she want this time?"

Vacations were almost over and between all the parties I had to still find time to practice for the Pageants.

As if it wasn't enough I also had to attend extra Cheerios practice because my coach wanted us to participate in a Cheerleading Competition or whatever you call it. And this time things wouldn't be easy since Sue Sylvester had returned to competitions. As far as I knew she had won five competitions in a row…

In the meantime, my friends had already returned to Miami and part of me was relieved it happened ever since Josh and I had broken up. One of my friends had sent me a message with a photo of my now new ex-BFF Rachel making out with him. 'Slut!'

"Hey, Rose…Don't think about it anymore. The guy is a total jerk. If he was here I would have punched is _pretty _face off." Embry declared angrily.

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually thought he was a cool dude…"

Jake and his friends were so passionate about every aspect of their lives. They lived to protect their family and friends. And it felt really nice to be around them. It was like they had a warm energy that filled every room they entered.

"Ok…I don't wanna hear about Josh or Rachel anymore. Plus you promised me you would take me to my Pageant practice..."

"Let's go then. And Rose's coming with me on my motorbike 'cause she told me she likes them big and thick...ahah."

"Oh god Embry…you just didn't!" Jake opened his eyes.

"Oh…you twisted perverted mind…I was talking about the motorbike seats! What else could it be?" Embry joked, making an innocent look. I felt like rolling on the floor laughing.

They gave me a lift to Port Angeles where I was supposed to meet with my coach. "Remember guys…the Pageant Contests thing stays between us, right?"

"You're the boss…I mean, the Beauty Queen...ahah"

"Don't worry…what happens in La Push, stays in La Push. If you need something just call us 'cause we are as fast as lightning."

I smiled and started walking away when my cell phone vibrated. My heart skipped a beat. Emmett had texted me.

_Tomorrow Ill b back. Wanna hang out?_

_Need 2 talk 2 u._

I wasn't sure about going out with Emmett since he had really let me down. Yet, I we needed to set some things straight so it would be perfect.

"Hey Rose!"

I turned to see who had called me. There was a blond haired guy holding a red skateboard.

I frowned my eyebrows. What did he want?

"Who the…?"

"Don't you remember me? It's Nick Sebraras. We used to be neighbours in Miami."

"Nick? The Nick who lived in the _Wooden Maison? _It's really you? What happened?"

"My dad got a f***ing stupid promotion and we had to come here…"

"OMG, you have no idea how sad I was when you left. You were like my BFF back then..."

"Yeah…great times…" he dropped the skateboard and put his hands on his pockets.

"You shouldn't have left Miami."

"Yeah…I heard the news. You're pretty known in L.A., Miami, New York and s**t…"

"You must be one of the few people that actually knows that I exist beyond this place. I mean, Rosalie Hale? I'm everywhere…or at least I used to be before I got here."

"By the way, what the f*** are you doing here?"

"It's complicated…I'm currently living here with Jazz and attending classes in Forks High School…You?

"Looks like we are rivals…" Nick joked. "My team is Port Angeles High School…"

"That's great! Maybe next time our teams meet in the field you can tell your team to smash Emmett Cullen…

"You're talking to the right guy…I'm the captain…"

"Awesome…look I really have to go…can you give me your number? Maybe we could hang out together some day…"

Okay, I didn't see that one coming. Finding Nick Sebraras in Port Angeles was the last thing I had expected. His face didn't change much though. He still had that mischievous smile and his lovely blond hair and…oh god, irresistible green eyes. And he sure had grown up…

"Jazz, you won't believe who I found today! Nick Sebraras lives in Port Angeles." I told my brother when he picked me up after my practice.

"Nick's here? Damn, after so many years…gee…" he looked nostalgic. "I thought we had gotten rid of him…" My brother and Nick didn't get along very well. Jazz never liked him and Nick didn't even care."

"Yeah, I got his number so that we could hang out some day."

"You know I don't like him…Be careful with that guy Rose." He gave me a warning look.

"Gee, cut it off Jazz. Btw, the Cullen's arrive tomorrow."

"I know…Alice called me. She invited me to go over their place." Jasper informed as he parked his car in our garage.

Consuela came to open the door carrying her usual smile around. "Niños, I've just finished cooking."

"Great, I'm going to take a quick shower…what's for dinner?"

"Bean stew…you'll love it."

After my shower and dinner I couldn't take it anymore…I was too tired to do anything so I called Jake to tell him I wouldn't go over that night. I also texted Eric to tell him that we had to cancel our plans 'cause the Cullen's were to arrive the following day.

I was so tired but because of everything that had happened during those vacations I had a hard time trying to fall asleep. 'Stupid Emmett…Asshole Josh…Rachel bitch…Nick Sebraras…' I couldn't get them out of my head but I was feeling really tired.

I woke up at 12 p.m. with my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered "Gee, you people leave me alone! I was sleeping!" I practically screamed.

I let my head drown in the pillow. I didn't want to wake up. I felt worse than having a hangover… The phone rang again but this time I was decided not take the call. Yet the music was about to blow my brain. "WHAT?"

"Good morning…? I'm sorry…I didn't want to disturb you but we had plans today remember…?" Emmett's voice told me. "I'm here waiting for you, 'kay?"

"Where?" I was really in a bad mood.

"I'm sitting in my car outside your house Rose."

"Oh god…sorry. Come in." I told him as I managed to get out of my bed and hung up the call. The doorbell rang so I ran downstairs to open the front door.

Emmett quickly entered my house. His perfume invaded my senses and I felt like hugging him but I was still angry so I restrained myself from doing so.

"You can wait there." I pointed to my living room. "I'll be back soon."

**Emmett's POV**

I sat on the couch in her living room. Seeing Rose in her short pijamas was a vision…a Goddess …she felt comfortable with me around. It's a progress right?

Yet, I had felt the tension between us and I was pretty sure she was really mad at me… 'I'm such an ass…'

"Emmett…I think we should talk first. We can't postpone this and since my brother's not here and Consuela has gone shopping..." She surprised me by entering her living room still in her pj's.

"Uh…I guess you're right." I wasn't really sure about what I was supposed to say so I just told her to sit by my side. 'Don't look at the boobs…don't look at the boobs.'

"You know…At the beginning you seemed to be like a really nice guy. I trusted you…And…I…you really hurt me that night. I just can't keep handling that sort of things. As a matter of fact I don't have to do so."

I looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hands between mine before answering. "I'm really sorry Rose. I thought of it every single day of my vacations. I really want to make things up…for you…I care about you so much that…"

"Why did you react that way? There was no need to call me a whore nor to treat me as if I were one!" I didn't answer. "Why did you treat me that way?"

"'Cause I had a bad feeling about Josh and I was really mad at you because you didn't see that…" Okay, this was also sort of true but not the real truth. I mean I couldn't just tell her that I had been jealous.

"I hope you're talking for real…'cause it's really hard to resist when you put that face…" She bended over and hugged me. Her scent…I had waited all my holidays to feel it again.

"I didn't mean those things…You're so important to me..."I added. "I just want us to be friends again."

She let herself stay in my arms, gently leaning her head on my shoulder. "…so…where have you been?"

"Volterra, Italy…I have family there…my mother's brothers. It's great fun with them. Big Italian family: my uncles Marcus, Caius and Aro, my aunts and tons of cousins…"

"Nice…"

"Yeah…it's really fun there 'cause they own almost everything there and they have this huge farm called _Volturi's Fattoria_ so there's always something to do. It's impossible getting bored there."

"I've been once in Volterra when I was like three years old. My mum took me to a photo shoot there for an Italian magazine. I just remember wanting to play in a kids play place they had there…"

_A sea of golden hair was waving gently, the most beautiful frame for the most beautiful portrait. Two violet eyes glanced at me and I felt strange. Her perfect skin, a sea of happiness surrounding her. The little girl smiled at me and then she disappeared forever._

Again, the vision of the little girl hit me but I didn't give it much a thought. It was just a coincidence. Yet, Roses' violet eyes found mine and her perfect smile delighted me.

Our heads were so close I could feel her warm breath in my face. Just one kiss and the distance between us would vanish…

I smiled. She hadn't disappeared forever. She was right in front of me. The girl, the angel I once saw…

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…nothing much…" I felt my heart blazing.

"You have no idea how much I needed you these holidays…"

'Eheh, she missed me…' I thought to myself…'Great…!'

"Josh and I broke up." she sounded heartbreaking. "But that wasn't the worst part…"

"What happened?"

"I sort of caught Josh and Rachel making out...And she was my BFF…"

I didn't know what to say 'cause part of me felt happy about them breaking up…still I gently embraced her and kissed her cheek, feeling the soft skin against my lips.

We stayed like this for hours. We didn't talk, but I felt she just needed to be with me. I cuddled her and ran my fingers through her soft golden hair, feeling her sweet smell everywhere,

It had been the reconnection between me and Rosalie. And I swore to myself that I would fight for her. I loved her and I would find a way for her to notice me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks once again for reading this Chapter. Hope you liked it and review it!

**A new chapter is coming next Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9: Summer of '69

**A/N:** This chapter was really funny for me to write. I had a really great time since it happens tons of stuff.

Please don't forget to review if you like and have nice things to say about it! I really do appreciate constructive critiques. 

I would like to thank once again to _**EsmeAliceRose**_ because she never forgets to review when I upload a new chapter.

Also I would like to thank **RJRRAA **not only for the review but also for _fave Author & Story_ and _Author & Story Alerts._

**-» **I'm sorry if you find any mistakes since my Word is going nuts and "eats" some of the words I write. Anyways, here it is.

-»Just one last thing before you start reading this chapter: there's a really amazing Rosalie/Emmett story written by _**Dalloway5906 **_(.net/u/1944997/Dalloway5906) called _Bittersweet__**. **_**You should really read it** if you like this couple.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Twilight!

**

* * *

****Emmett's POV**

Summer had just started and I have to admit that I had been looking forward for it as it meant spending more time with Rosalie.

Even though our reconciliation had been months ago, we had to re-built our friendship all over again and it took awhile for her to trust me again. And I was planning to make a move that night since my parents had gone to New York for the weekend.

Alice managed to invite Jasper, Bella and Rosalie to come over our place and have dinner. But soon everyone would go out which meant Rose and I alone.

"Okay guys, I'm going to order some pizzas. Pepperoni, mozzarella, chicken and beacon…is it okay?" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Edward answered.

"Oh god…I can't believe summer has finally arrived…Classes over…"

"This year was so overwhelming…I have to admit that I had never studied like I did this year…"

"Like this year…? C'mon Rose…this was the first year you've ever studied for school…"

Rosalie threw Jasper a sofa pillow and everyone laughed. "Maybe it would be a good idea for you to stick your tongue in Alice's mouth…!"

"Uhuh…_Pow, right in the kisser, _dude! Your sister knocked you out…ahah!"

"Yeah…look who's talking. You and Emmett are always so cozy and stuff…"

"FYI, I'm like her new BFF!" I tried to sound as gay and shocked as possible.

"Dude, stop that! No offense, but that was sooo Eric!"

"Hey, Eddie, wanna make out?" Jasper joked.

"Can I join? Maybe a threesome would be better…" I chuckled.

After dinner Jasper and Alice went out to the movies while Edward took Bella to a bar in Port Angeles.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bella asked us.

"No…Rose wants to watch a movie so we are staying." I promptly answered, feeling Rose's inquiring eyes on me.

"Okay, we will be back in a few hours. If you need something just call us, 'kay?"

"What's going on Emmett?" Rose asked when they left the house.

"Let's…okay. I need to talk to you. It's nothing serious, believe me. It's just…You know me…you know my family, my life…and yet, I know nothing about you…"

"Okay. I have a tattoo in my left butt cheek. Hey don't look at me like that! It's impossible to be friends with _L.A. Ink_ and _Miami Ink_ guys without them making you want to have a tattoo…"

"Hum. It's just that I didn't see that one coming." I complained. "Can I see it?"

"You wished…" she stuck her tongue out. "Well, as I've already told you people outside Forks actually know who I am. Tabloids and Gossip Sites love me since I'm Madison and Jack Hale's daughter." She looked bored.

"So…you're a sort of Hollywood star? I've never heard anything about you…"

"Not a Hollywood star…I'm just a…party girl, I guess. I'm one of those girls who are friends with the VIP's. Not VIP's. Also my mother and my father try to clean everything up for me, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, okay…I just have one final question…what about your family? I mean, your parents sent you here…why?"

She sat in front of me looking distant. "Hum…okay…You will find it confusing and complicated, but…Well, ever since I can remember I've lived my life surrounded by cameras. My mother would take me and Jasper to cast for commercials and she even put us on a modeling agency. I loved the attention 'cause I had tons of people putting make up on me and everyone telling me how gorgeous I was…I used to participate in Pageant Contests and I used to be a Cheerleader…you can't even imagine the size of the bedroom dedicated to the prizes I've won in both things.

I liked to this kind of stuff 'cause they were the only times my mother would be there with me, for me...But ah…I eventually grew up and I started hating it because I realized my mother only wanted me and Jasper to make money…for her it's all about the money, the glam, about her business…"she exhaled and then looked at me. You could tell it was hard for her to talk a about it. "I became tired of being her puppet so I decided to ignore the rules.

I started going to the parties and I would only come home when I wanted…Once, Jasper and I spent three days out...We didn't show up for three days and my mother didn't even care!

Inevitably, when I was thirteen years old I started drinking, smoking and even did drugs...Jasper sort of saved me but…where were my parents? THEY WEREN'T!

My mother was way too busy playing around, building her own business…You wanna know why she sent us here? 'Cause in every single newspaper and magazine, Jasper and I would be the big headline… And, as we couldn't ruin her perfect life, she decided that this would be the best way to get rid of us…

I…this is going to sound weird but…I hate my mother. She is just the most horrible person ever. "

"Rose, those are very strong words…"

I was interrupted by Rose's phone. She picked up her purse and grabbed it. "Speaking of the devil…"

Rosalie took the call but turned on the speakers so that I could hear her talking to her mother.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! You have no idea how angry I am right now…You know, it's good I finally get to talk to you about Josh!" her mother had a sweet voice, though.

"Great! You know that I broke up with him like five months ago? There's nothing to talk about."

"Anyway, I don't care about it. You just screwed everything up. Ugh, I had it all planned. You know he was a nice guy and…"

"And what? I caught him making out with Rachel!"

"You know you're much better than her. The only reason why that happened was because men NEED sex! I told you that before and I repeat it again: sex. Josh has money, he knows people and he is handsome. You should've let him knock you up!"

I almost chocked while drinking water. 'That so not happened…Oh god….'

"(An Appletini for me please)…Face it darli…" Rose hung up the call, sitting very slowly on the sofa. I was in absolute shock.

"See, I told you my mother was a horrible person." She whispered, looking me in the eyes. "You're very lucky Emmett…"

"Shsh…you know you've got your brother you've got me…I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you. I won't let you fall, never." I put my arm around her perfect waist, feeling her warm skin against mine.

**Rosalie POV **

His words hit me with a strength I wasn't prepared to handle. That moment something happened inside of me, something I hadn't felt for a long time.

"I'm so shallow…I'm vain and selfish. Why…? Why would you be prepared to handle me?"

"Because…you're…" I felt him a little bit insecure, unease "…my friend. And that's what friends do, right?"

He smiled, showing his lovely dimples. "You look tired, Rose…" I yawned feeling my eyes lids heavier. Emmett picked me up and carried me upstairs into his room.

"Here…you can sleep with this t-shirt…If you need me, just shout."

I quickly got rid of my clothes and shoes and got into Emmett's t-shirt. It smelled just like he did and I liked it. It made me feel secure.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat on his bed, still thinking about the phone call. My mother was an insensible drunk b****. It had been so embarrassing for me when she told me that I should've let Josh knock me up. I mean, I wanted Emmett to see the REAL Madison Hale, but not that REAL.

"Em? I need you here…" his face popped on the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"No…I need you here teddy bear. Get your pj's on…"

Emmett looked bamboozled but he took his clothes off and put on some trousers. His muscled torso delighted me and looked so inviting… I couldn't resist his hugs.

He then put me into bed and then lay down by my side. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck, tickling me.

"You have a beautiful name…Rosalie Lillian Hale…" he observed, while putting his hand around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met Rose. And you know I'm here for you…always."

**Emmett POV**

"La Push? Yeah totally. Who's going Jake?"

"Uh…Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, the guys, Eric, Angela, Jessica…maybe you could call Rickman and Tyler to come with us…and…hum…Newton. Rosalie isn't coming…so...I guess that's it."

"What happened to her?"

"I guess she had to do some stuff around her house…"

"I'm gonna try to convince her to go. I'll be there in an hour or so."

I drank my Vitamin Water and ran downstairs. "Mum! I'm going to the beach 'kay? Don't count with me for the dinner."

"I know, I know. Edward and Alice already told me about it."

"Where are they?"

"As far as I know Alice went for a quick shopping spree with Eric and Edward is trying to convince Bella to go the beach...Have you been working out?"

"Yup…I'm like a bear…no one can stop me!" I shouted as I ran upstairs to get ready to go the beach. I grabbed my phone and my towel and quickly jumped from my veranda onto the floor, where my jeep was parked.

_Rickman, Tyler and Newton. La Push Beach. Now._

After texting the guys, I decided to go and see if Rose needed something. I quickly headed towards Forks, passing by Bella's house where Edward's Volvo was parked. 'Gee…that girl has serious problems. Who doesn't like the sun?'

Five minutes later and I could already see Rose's red BMW parked outside with the bonnet open.

I parked my jeep and jumped, looking around Rose's front garden. The garage was open and there were several boxes closed.

"Anyone home?" I shouted.

I heard someone stumping down the stairs and from nowhere Rose appeared in front of me.

'Oh my f***ing lord. She is just so damn…HOT!' I thought to myself. She was wearing a hair band the way Bret Michaels used, which gave her a wild sexy look. (not that I find Bret Michaels hot!)

"Emmett! Weren't you supposed to go to the beach?" her surprised expression told me she was doing something she wasn't supposed for me to know.

"Hum…What?" I still hadn't recovered from seeing her in that tight short top. "Yeah, totally. Hum…I've just decided to check on you…"

Well…as you can see I'm pretty busy…" she turned around and started opening the boxes in her garage.

"Need help?" I asked heading towards a huge box.

"NO!" she almost screamed. "Don't touch that…Really. No."

Rose headed for her car and pulled a screwdriver from her back pocket. I saw her moving some stuff with precise movements. Then she leaned towards her car, turning her ass to me which drove me crazy…Her mini-shorts, like really _mini mini_ made me go nuts. '! Tottally «en fuego». Rosalie you look so f***eable right now.' I thought to myself.

"Why don't you come to the beach? I suppose it will be a lot better than blowing up car…maybe you should call a specialist or something…?" I stopped talking when Rosalie looked at me with an infuriated expression, her angry eyes on me.

"Sorry Emmett….it seems I forgot to mention that I love cars. I know what I'm doing…as a matter of fact I do this once every year. Do you see that box you almost touched? That's the new engine I'm going to install. The latest on the market."

"WOW. It's hard to imagine you as a mechanic…You're a box full of surprises Rose…" She smiled widely.

"Hey…just don't tease me because of this. I know it's weird but…"

"It's hot…hum, awesome. Now I know who I can call if I…I mean, my car needs something. Look, I don't know a sh** about cars but I guess this can wait till tomorrow…" I should try to think before even answering.

"Look, I really love doing this so there's nothing you can do to make me go to the beach. Not today."

"Where's Rose dude? I thought you were supposed to bring her here…" Embry seemed disappointed.

"She had to do stuff."

"Okay guys. I guess we will have to wait on more day to see her in her bikini." Paul shouted.

"C'mon guys…like you've never seen a girl in bathing suit!" Jessica complained.

'Hum…I guess everyone ends up wanting something from Rosalie…' I felt guilty since I also wanted something from her.

"Hey guys!" Alice greeted holding hands with Jasper and Eric behind them already in his red _Speedos._ Gosh, that was just hilarious. Even though we got used to it, every year was the same thing. We tried to keep it serious 'cause we knew he didn't like us to mock him up about his bathing suit options.

"Hey! How was the shopping?" Angela asked.

I sat on my towel, looking around. There were no clouds neither in the sky nor in the horizon which was a cool thing since Forks was known as the rainiest town in the U.S.

Tyler threw me a rugby ball which meant game time. All the boys except Eric ran through the beach.

"Forks H.S against the Reservation, kay?" I shouted."Guys, take your positions. Edward go there. Jasper, there." I pointed since they were in the Swimming Team and didn't know which positions to take.

I love playing rugby on the beach: sand all over the place, sun, we got to occasionally punch the other team just for fun, no rules.

"Hey, guys? It's kinda hot…Let's swim…!" Jessica interrupted us after two hours of game.

"Yeah…you're right! I'm sweating and I have sand all over the place…!"

"Me too…but like really all over the place." Newton joked.

"Cut it off…too much info!" Eric screamed.

Everyone jumped into the cold water. It felt so refreshing…I picked Jessica up and threw her into the water. She laughed and then jumped onto my back. We were the only ones at the beach but we sounded and acted like a huge crowd. The guys swimming around, teasing the girls; laughs, screams, splashes…Everyone laughing, enjoying the moment…I just wished Rose was there.

"Emmett, think fast!" Jessica shouted as she grabbed my left leg and threw me on to the water.

"Guys it's getting dark. Let's make a bonfire!" Embry reminded.

The sun was setting, drowning into the sea; its rays painted the blue ocean red and orange, bringing along the black veil that anticipated the windy Forks night.

I got out of water and dressed my t-shirt, already feeling the cold breeze blowing on my skin.

Everyone was sitting around the bonfire, listening to Sam Uley's beatbox. Embry and Quil started break dancing and Seth and Jacob joined Sam in his beatbox. We were all wrapped up in our towels, enjoying the heat against our frozen hands.

I got up and started walking away from them. I decided to text Rosalie.

_Can u come 2 the beach now? Weve done a bonfire_

_Srry 'm still workin on my car_

_U could use a break no?_

As she didn't answer I called her.

"What! I've already told you I'm…(_stop that!_)...busy." she wasn't alone and she was lying to me.

"Is everything okay Rose?"

"Totally! (_Ahah_)…" I heard people talking and music. It looked like she was in a bar or something,

"Hum…'kay. Cya tomorrow…"

It made me sad. Rose was hiding me something…It made me kinda angry…

"Emmett? Wait!" Jessica ran towards me. "Can I join you?"

"Yeah, sure…" it didn't make sense. "Aren't you supposed to be angry at me? I mean…I broke up with you…"

"Oh…c'mon Em. We've known each other since we were kids…we can still be friends."

"Hum…I suppose so." We walked for several minutes without saying a thing to each other.

"What's wrong Emmett? You look sad…"

"Rose lied to me. She told me she was at home but I called her and it seemed like she was in a bar or something…"

"You know…I don't want to get my nose in your business but…You know she doesn't give a damn about you, right?" Jessica's statement made me curious. "I mean…you're so kind to her but it seems like she isn't interested in you…"

"Why do you say I like her?"

"Girls notice everything…even the slightest detail…She doesn't look at you the same you look at her. It's so obvious…"

"But…"

"Face it Emmett: she thinks she is too good for you."

"We are friends…I mean, it's something."

"I don't know…just don't get too delusional"

"I'm not delusional. I love her. I mean, no offense, but I broke up with you because of her. She is my love…"

"I'm sorry to know that 'cause we have always been friends…like, since kindergarten…you just let that b**** get in the middle of us." Jessica's voice trembled.

"Hey…don't cry…" I turned to her and wrapped my hands around her face. "We are still friends. You know that, right?"

She smiled and I cleaned the teardrops off her face. "Yes…and remember that I'm always here for you Em."

That night I couldn't sleep at all. Being with Jessica that way kinda remembered how we used to be. The way she used to be: kind, friendly, sweet…

Also, Jessica's words still echoed in my head about Rose. I didn't think it was that way since them two didn't like each other very much…it was more like Jessica not liking Rose since she had taken her boyfriend, her place in the Cheerios and had the whole school on her hand.

And there was Rose's phone call. She probably wasn't that lucky and successful as we all thought she was. I mean, her parents didn't give a damn about her and her mother wasn't a very nice person. I guess it's really hard being Rosalie Hale: she had to struggle, to fight the temptations and the only person she could ever trust was her brother.

She had tons of things, she was rich and she easily got what she wanted 'cause people were always there to suck her money. She never felt that people really cared about her. Maybe that was her problem: she was having a hard time trusting people.

She was more than just a pretty face and people just couldn't see it. Jessica couldn't see it.

No matter what, I would fight for Rosalie_." I'm gonna leave my mark on her that's for sure." _

"ROSE!" Jake and Embry ran towards the old house near the beach. I spotted Rose's BMW parked right next to my jeep.

"Oh…I can't wait to see her on her bikini…" Newton commented.

"Yeah…today's the day guys!" Paul stated obviously excited about it.

She hugged the two guys and I had to admit that it made me feel rather uncomfortable. Since when they got along so well?

"OMG, Rose is so totally awesome Alice!" Eric screamed "She surfs!"

"She was one of the best surfers of Miami…She even got to shoot for a sports magazine." Jasper informed. "My sister is really good at these things. I bet she would be a great skater but she thinks it's too tomboyish…"

"Man, your sis rocks…what about you?" Seth asked.

"I'm the family's brain! That's for sure."

"Hi everyone!" she greeted while she stuck her board on the sand.

"Aren't you going to show us some of your tricks?" I asked as I sat on my towel.

"I'm going to wait a bit. I need bigger waves."

"Emmett, game? This time we are going to win." Sam challenged.

"No dude. Don't count with me today."

"Whossie…"

"Go f***." I gave him the middle finger.

I ignored the guys and turned to Rosalie who was now on her bikini. ' F***!' I thought to myself. I had already seen her wearing pijamas' but I couldn't…

I heard Alice and the girls on my back but I couldn't focus on anything. Rose sat by my side smiling.

"…box of surprises." I heard her saying.

I looked around and noticed we were alone. Alice had probably taken them away so that I could be alone with Rosalie. "So…have you finished doing the stuff in your car?"

"Yeah…you have no idea. It's completely different while driving. New engine, new pieces…it's lighter which means more speed." She rubbed her hands against each other to get rid of the sand. "Are you okay Emmett?"

"You know…I think I'm going for a dip…it's pretty hot around here." Yes, it really was too hot…She was TOO hot and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control my body.

"I'm going too…" she got up and grabbed her board. "I'm gonna practice a little bit."

"Hey, guys! She's on!" Eric shouted, running towards the water. "Go Rose! I know you're the best!"

"Gee…cut it off Yorkie." Rickman complained.

We all stood by the water, watching Rose surfing the waves, piercing its surface with style, precision and skill. If Aphrodite the love goddess ever existed then she would be riding a surfing board.

"You're really good at this…you should become pro…" Sam advised.

"Thanks but I have other things in mind…I just do this for fun…" her smile seemed brighter with the sun on her back.

"Babe you really know how to rock it." Her proximity with Embry annoyed me. "Hottie in the house! Hi five!"

"Hottie, you're gonna be famous…" Jake stated. "Man, you're the best."

Rose managed to sit on her towel. "What did you think of my surfing?"

"Great…you're really good at it… As a matter of fact, you're good at everything you do. "she smiled. "Maybe you could teach me someday…" I beamed.

"If you really want to…What?"

"Since when do they get to call you babe and Hottie and I don't?"

"Emmett? Are you jealous…?"

"No." I frowned.

"Yes you are!" she laughed while kneeling."My teddy bear is jealous…"

Rose tried to push me but I grabbed her wrists first and pulled her to me which caused her to roll over me.

I felt her breasts against my chest and her legs around me. She laughed out loud but I wasn't finding it that funny since everything in her sent the wrong message to my body that moment. I felt my heart pumping fast and I just felt like kissing her.

Somehow I managed to get up and run into the water without even thinking about what I was doing. 'Ok…This is so embarrassing…I hope she didn't…'

Oh yes…yes, that was one of those very delicate situations for a boy. 'I HAVE A BONNER! Can you believe it?'

I didn't know what to do because that had never happened to me (okay, not in public, right…) I scanned the beach looking for Rosalie who was now in the water.

"Emmett? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I exhaled. "Totally…I just…it's because of the heat." I was trying to swim away from her because it takes some time for IT to go back to normal…

"Wait Emmett!" She was swimming towards me.

"Rose, I think it's better for you to stay there cause…" Too late. She was in front of me which didn't exactly help. "Rose…really…you don't…you shouldn't…"

"What? Why are you acting like this? Did I do something to you?"

"Well…sort of…like I can't explain but…"

'God. I know I haven't prayed for a long time and that I'm a huge motherf***ing sinner but please help me now….I 'm begging you, please."

"Rose!" Eric called. "Your phone 's ringing!"

I exhaled loudly. 'Thank you God. You rock Dude.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you so much for reading this Chapter. Hope you have found as interesting as I hope you all did and review it.**

**A new chapter is coming next Saturday!**

**Kisses and hugs **


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Hearted Girl

**A/N:** I really don't know neither what to say nor to think of this chapter...there's a lot of stuff going on.

I am so sorry but I was unable to upload this chapter into Fanfiction in Saturday as I said but it was a rough day...

Please don't forget to review if you like and have nice things to say about it! I really do appreciate constructive critiques. 

I would like to thank you all for your reviews!

**-» **I'm sorry if you find any mistakes since my Word is going nuts and "eats" some of the words I write. Anyways, here it is.

-»Just one last thing before you start reading this chapter: there's a really amazing Rosalie/Emmett story written by **_Dalloway5906 _**(.net/u/1944997/Dalloway5906) called _Bittersweet**. **_**You should really read it** if you like this couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! (If i did I would have been about Rosalie/Emmett instead of Bella/Edward XD)

* * *

_Broken Hearted Girl_ - Beyonce

**Rosalie POV**

That summer was the best ever. I got to teach the guys how to surf and even let them convince me to skate with them.

Also, my friendship with Emmett was better than ever and he…he knew how to cheer me up with his lovely smile. He definitely was my best friend. He had even tried to unsuccessfully make me quit smoking.

"I will only stop smoking for a really great reason, you know that." I told him.

"Okay then. I promise I will give you that so called reason, believe me Rose" He answered me back with a fierce look in his eyes.

Nick Sebraras and I started going out together and he even introduced me to his friends. It seemed they didn't care about me being part of their rivals and they actually were really nice.

So I had to split my time in order to hang out with the two groups. Nick and Emmett couldn't stand each other so I decided to keep my mouth shut and don't tell neither to Emmett about Port Angeles nor Nick about the other Captain being my closest friend.

There was just one thing that kept on bugging me all the time. Every night before falling asleep I kept on thinking about the same thing: Emmett.

I was not particularly good at reading boys signs but I had noticed there was something between Emmett and I that just didn't make sense to me…it seemed like he felt something else for me rather than just friendship which kinda made me nervous. I was used to having boys with clear intentions about me, like texting me saying they loved me and stuff like that but Emmett didn't. It was just the way he behaved around me.

Like when we were at the beach most of the times he wouldn't play rugby. The first time I thought he was just being nice but then I started noticing the way he behaved when the other guys were around me.

And…Okay I have to admit that it actually took me a whole summer to understand that the feeling was kind of…_mutual_? I kept on thinking about him all the time and…OMG…he sure was a hunk. 'How did it escape me all of this time?'

"Hey, Rose! Are you there?"

Nick's voice sort of woke me up. "Yeah, totally."

"Look what Mason brought." He put a sack of weed right in front of my eyes.

"Dude, you know I had some trouble quitting that sh**…"

"Don't worry sis…it's good to make a break from tobacco…" I looked at Rita who had already started rolling a cigarette.

When I was with the guys from Port Angeles I felt like they were my sort of evil side. I'd even started talking like them which involved cursing a lot. Not that I actually minded. They were worries-free and lived life to its limit which was really appealing to me.

"Gi'me that." I answered.

"Hey you motherf***ing bastard. Look where you put your feet!" Jaela complained when Damien tripped over her.

I really enjoyed smocking that one. I remember the thrill, the adrenaline running through my veins and then…I relaxed. Felt like I could spend all my life there. "Dude…this is awesome…We have to this more often…"

"Where are you going Rose?"

"I promised my friends I would join them at the beach…and it's like almost midnight. They probably will get suspicious if I don't show up."

"Okay then. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah bitch. Don't let them catch you!"

"Don't worry Santana…You're my biz now!"

I can't remember how I actually found my car but I also wasn't particularly interested in it.

I sat down and inhaled the cold night air. 'Gee…this felt like awesome but I can't do this anymore…Emmett will figure everything out sooner or later and...Not a good idea.' I couldn't even remember my way back but somehow I found myself in front of the old house near the beach.

They were all around the bonfire except Emmett. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Rose! Where have you been?" Seth asked.

"Doing some sh…mean…stuff…I guess." I felt my brother's eyes stabbing my back.

"You don't look so well…"Alice commented. "Are you ok?"

"Believe me, I feel like…best ever." I couldn't control my body so I started questioning myself if I really had just smoked one joint.

I heard Jasper moving and then again I found myself walking away from the bonfire with my twin brother by my side grabbing my arm.

"Are you nuts Rose? I know you've been smoking weed…you smell like you've dived in a pool of pot!"

"I think I've just smoked one…" I giggled.

"I'm starting to think you hanging out with Nick isn't such a good idea."

"F*** you Jazz. You can't tell me what to do…" I shoved my brother away from me.

"Okay then. I'll leave you here. Just make sure you don't do anything reckless." His cold tone had no effect on me.

I decided to take my high heels off and kept on walking. 'Where the heck is Emmett?'

Soon I got the answer. I saw two figures moving against a rock. Even thought I wasn't in my best I automatically bent down on the sand.

My brain managed to establish a connection between the tallest figure and Emmett and I soon recognized Jessica's voice.

I saw them making out and it broke my heart. 'I was such a fool…Emmett never looked at me the way I wanted. I don't get it…like I know I'm the most beautiful girl in the town and most likely the hottest…how come didn't he notice me?' That moment I felt frustrated and annoyed…I had never felt that way…my heart had never been broken. Not even with Josh. 'I can't blame Emmett…I just saw things that never were.'

**Emmett's POV **

"Okay guys! The summer's is over! And from now on you have to FOCCUS! And work out. Rickman, you're too lazy. You need to run faster. Emmett that tan is too GAY!" Our couch shouted. He used to insult everyone just to make us work even harder. "We have a good team but remember that the season ends in December and if we win the next two games we will be competing against Port Angeles High School for the title! This is the last year before going to college to many of you so make sure you end up in style! You can go! Get out of my sight. NOW!"

After picking up my stuff from the locker's room I waited for Rosalie to finish her Cheerios practice.

"Hi!"

"You scared the crap outta me dude. What you want?"

Dude? Rosalie had never called me dude. I had been noticing she was talking different since the end of summer. And acting pretty strange since she was always busy and she was never at home during the weekends.

"Wanna go to the movies? I heard there was a really good movie so I figured you would like to come…"

"Sorry but I'm sort off busy…I've things to do…" she rolled her eyes. She looked nervous and impatient, I guess.

"Hum…you've been acting kinda strange, you know?"

"What do you mean?" she was looking over my shoulder scanning the horizon while running her fingers through her perfect fair hair.

"You talk different…you seem to be far away. Distant. When people are talking to you you just seem to ignore them. Like you're doing now. Is everything okay?"

"Look I'm really busy. I've sh** to do." She excused herself while lighting a cigarette.

"Time just flies away bro…"

"Tell me about it. I can't believe it is December already!"

I walked away from the school entry towards Tyler's van where everyone was hanging. Eric was talking excitedly with Alice and sometimes they would jump around which made me think they were already planning the graduation party (which would only happen in six months.)

"Emmett. You wanna come over my place?" Rose asked, when she passed by us. I offered to carry her books. "Thanks."

We covered the distance that separated us from my car in silence. I wondered what Rosalie wanted…She entered and quickly sat down.

"You look tired…" I observed.

"I'm confused Emmett. I'm tired of this place." She exhaled pretty loudly and I noticed her hands were shaking.

"I don't…what happened Rose?" her speech was worrying me like hell.

"I don't know…" she burst into tears. It hurt me seeing her like that so I pulled her into my chest. "I've…done it again Emmett…I knew I shouldn't have started...now. I want more. It's happening all over again. I just can't stop. I don't think I'm capable of saying no."

"What are you talking about?" My heart ached for her.

Her phone rang and she took the call. "_Just a minute_." She whispered to me. "Hi! OMG. No. But right now? Where? Great. Make sure they don't spot you. Santana needs a ride? I'll pick her up, no worries. What about Rita and Mason? Hum…okay then. You're here? I'm so there."

'Who the hell are those guys? Rita, Mason…_Santana_?'

Faster than I could have ever imagined Rose opened the door of my car and started running through the parking lot.

The adrenaline rushed through my veins and I ran after her. "Rose!" Everyone was watching us. "Wait!"

"No, Emmett! Don't!"

"What's happening to you?" I grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. "Look, we need to talk. There's something going terribly wrong with you."

I forced her to face me and when our eyes met I saw pain and sorrow all over them. She was aching. "Why do you keep on doing this to me Emmett?" she asked in a low voice so that no one could hear us. "You…drive me crazy! You're so special to me Em…don't play games with me."I was perplexed. What was she talking about? "Look I've to go."

A guy in a motorcycle stopped by and Rosalie hopped on which made me feel kinda awkward. Since when did she knew guys with _motorcycles_?

**Rosalie POV**

I was out of control. I could feel it. That had gone too far. 'You don't want to ruin your life...all over again.'

We were alone in the parking lot since everyone was now gone. The wind was blowing hard and grey clouds started to appear, threatening our day.

"Nick? I'm not feeling so well."

"I'll take you home then."

"It's better not. I don't want people asking me about the mysterious rider."

We got closer and he kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. "You know that the big game is coming…"

"...Yes…"

"And I could use an…incentive." Nick suggested between kisses, while putting his hands around me. I didn't know how to stop him.

"…What about…a…reward…after the game?" I suggested, trying to breathe while Nick's hungry mouth covered mine.

He stopped and gave me that mischievous smile. "Okay then."

Those were really awful days…I had never felt so bad in my life. I guess I had never realized how painful love could be. Because I had never really loved someone. All my life I had used guys as a mean to an end: me. I felt like I needed them just because.

"Jazz…help me…You were right…I regret it so much…"

He looked deeply into my eyes and immediately I felt my mood getting better. His peaceful presence had such a huge influence on me.

"How do you do that…?"

"The same way you amaze people when you enter a room…" he took me into my bedroom. "The best thing to do now is rest. You know you have got through this once and you won. I want you to look at me and promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"Can I at least keep my normal cigarettes?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I will have to take you cell phone with me."

All of that made part of the process. My brother had such a great power over people…I think Jasper could make a blind person truly believe that he or she could see.

"Does she need a doctor?" I heard Consuela's worried voice asking Jasper.

"No. You don't have to worry. She will be fine."

I turned the lights off and just lay still on my bed. Yet I felt my thoughts swirling around my mind, invading unknown areas.

I started thinking about the day I arrived Forks. I thought I was the best and that I didn't need those dorks to live. Yet they had become my friends, my neighbours…they were part of my life…I would never forget them.

I also found myself more responsible and conscientious. I had learnt to care about people and also that the world doesn't necessarily turn around me…I had grown up.

Yet I had let myself deceive for the shortest and easy way out. Instead of facing Emmett about my feelings for him I had hid like a coward behind my addictions.

And this time I wouldn't use my mother as my scapegoat. Having bad parents shouldn't be an excuse for our mistakes. I didn't want to end up like my mother: I didn't want to be a cougar that doesn't think of her family and only cares about glam, fame and money.

Thus, I would confront Emmett after the big game.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you so much for reading this Chapter. Don't forget to review it.**

**A new chapter is coming next Tuesday/Wednesday!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11: You're so good to me

**A/N: **This Chapter is really intense so hold on tight to your chairs! This story is coming to an end and I think the next chapter probably will be the last one.

Please apologize me but I'm about to start school and I still have tons of things to buy and to do so I couldn't update this earlier.

Please don't forget to review if you like and have nice things to say about it! I really do appreciate constructive critiques.

_**I would like to thank you all for your reviews!**_

-» I'm sorry if you find any mistakes since my Word is going nuts and "eats" some of the words I write. Anyways, here it is.

-»Just one last thing before you start reading this chapter: there's a really amazing Rosalie/Emmett story written by **Dalloway5906 **called _Bittersweet_. You should really read it if you like this couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! (If i did I would be a millionaire by now)

* * *

_You're so good to me_ – Avril Lavigne

**Emmett POV **

"Okay guys. I know you're ready to do this. We will beat those suckers asses and even send them home crying! We are Spartans and no one can stop us" our coach shouted in the locker room. "This is our house and we don't like intruders! Everyone up now, we are going to enter that field with our heads up! GO GO GO!"

Entering that field was the greatest feeling ever. The floodlights were pointing to the green grass where the Cheerios were showing their routines. People screaming and shouting_. And Rose_. Perfect in her uniform, her long golden hair waving around. I had a feeling something really big was about to happen between us.

I smiled and told my team to warm up a little bit while we waited for the others to arrive.

"Rickman! Newton! Come over here." I shouted. "Make sure you don't let them get you, 'kay? I need you for the _triangle tactic_. I know the couch doesn't want it but I know we are capable of doing it."

I looked around and I saw Nick Sebraras' team entering the field. I saw him waving around and even though I couldn't listen anything because of the annoying _vuvuzelas_' sound I saw Nick talking to Rosalie. She winkled at him which made me furious. Now he would certainly lose the game.

The all game just flashed through my eyes. It had happened so fast. I just remember the coach yelling at us because I had changed the game tactic and the crowd screaming and in the end we were all jumping onto each other's back. The coach laughing with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you could do it!"

And the best part was when the referee handled us the huge trophy. That was memorable…

Newton did his annoying bush dance and Tyler showed his acrobatic skills.

"You don't think you won it all…" Nick threatened. "_I have one thing you will never have_."

I didn't give a damn about him. He was just another loser. "Alice and Eric are throwing a party tonight to celebrate our victory."

Outside the locker room my parents and my siblings were waiting for me with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm proud of you son."

"Oh, sweetheart…you were born to do this."

Alice and Eric jumped around me hysterical which was half shocking half awkward. Edward didn't say much but I knew he was proud me. He wasn't a talkative kind of guy.

"Excuse me…I have to do something now…"

I tried to make my way through the crowd. I pushed people away 'cause I really needed to find….

…._Rosalie_?

I saw Nick pulling Rosalie to him and kissing her cheeks, her neck, her lips…I felt the monster grow inside of me and this time I didn't stop it. I let it grow as I approached them with heavy footsteps.

Rose's violet eyes looked at me but I just ignored them. I turned to Sebraras and punched his face. I felt something cracking and I was pretty sure it hadn't been my hand.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett looked even taller and muscled. He had just punched Nick and I didn't know what to do.

Nick got up and punched Emmett too but nothing seemed to be hurting him. Emmett looked like a furious bear.

"Emmett! Just stop this non sense! Please…" I screamed but they wouldn't listen. I felt tears running down my face…"Nick…Emmett…just stop it!"

I tried to call someone but they were all in field, partying around. "Emmett…**I HATE YOU**! You ruined my life and you keep on ruining it!"

All of a sudden Emmett let Nick go and looked at me, piercing me with what appeared to be pain in his eyes.

He stepped back. Nick quickly got on his feet and ran away, leaving a trail of blood behind him which was sort of scaring.

Emmett and I didn't say a word to each other. We limited staying frozen in our spots for several minutes. It felt like the time itself had also freeze.

All we could hear was the music from the rugby field and the cold winter wind.

"Emmett?" He didn't answer. "Why…"

"Did you really mean those things?" he interrupted.

"It's really hard having someone like you in my life. You are always ruining everything I try to build. Why did you even punch Nick? I know what's best for me. I don't need someone to tell me who I should be dating!"

He didn't answer. Emmett looked around and then fixed his stare on the horizon. It started snowing but he didn't move. I knew he was thinking…I knew he still had something to say to me so I didn't leave.

The wind started blowing even harder hitting me with all of its strength. I felt chills down my spine since I was only wearing my Cheerleader suit.

Finally Emmett decided to move. He walked towards me and our eyes met. What I saw surprised me but what I heard surprised even more.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't like seeing you around making a fool out of yourself. You are everything to me. You're my world_. I love you Rose_." Emmett's face was drowning in tears.

I couldn't bear it anymore so I ran away.

"Hi Mother!"

I had just arrived to Miami Airport and there was my _lovely_ Mother waiting for me as well as tons of cameras.

She hugged me like we were best friends. "I have everything set up. I've taken vacations because I decided it would be great for us to go shopping and get ready for the Miss USA Pageant Contest. I've already…."

"It's good to be back." I interrupted her as we were taken to our limousine. "I already missed the everlasting Miami sun!"

"Great. You know I've been thinking about this but I would like you to be the face of my new campaign. Like, you know I'm a very successful stylist but I thought of opening my horizons and spreading into fashion photography…" I smiled. "And there's also someone I would like you to meet."

"Mum!"

"Don't worry. He wants you to be his co-star in an advertisement…"

I had no idea why I had called my mother to come to Miami. The Pageant would only happen in February and as far as I knew I hated my mother. However, I had a miserable life back in Forks. At least that was I thought back then.

Maybe not miserable…maybe I just had made it miserable. Emmett kept calling me but I wouldn't answer.

_I love you Rose._

Those words had been a trigger to something in my mind. They had had a negative effect in me…I had waited all my summer to hear them and now…I had just packed up and ran away.

Emmett's POV

She was gone. She didn't show up the next day, the next week. She was like a ghost now.

Her red BMW was still parked in front of her house but she was no longer there. She had made me miserable and then she had left...I had given her my heart and she had dropped it.

**December. January. **

She didn't come back to classes. She didn't come to spend Christmas night with her twin brother. 'I guess she lied to me all the time…' As far as I knew she was now in Miami with her mother probably having the time of her life.

"Have you brought your new PES game?" Newton asked.

"Yeah…Wait. Stop zapping." I demanded. "Show me the previous channel…"

"This one…wait. Is that Rose?"

What the heck was she doing in a commercial? "Oh…yeah! It looks like my sister is back on Hollywood track."

We all looked at Jasper. "What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I meant what I meant. She wants to become an actress guys!"

Everyone looked surprised and happy but me. That only meant Rose would be gone forever. Zero chance for her to come back.

"And wait till 15th February…then we'll talk about my sister."

"What's happening?"

"Channel 75. That's the only thing I have to say."Jasper looked like he was having a great time looking at our bemused expressions.

_Whats happenin 15__th__ Feb?_

_I luv u._

_Im busy Cullen. Stop callin me._

Even though she had left me that day on the parking lot and broke my heart I had decided I wouldn't give up. Not until the end of the Senior year.

"Is it live?" Alice sat by my side placing the popcorns on the table in front . "OMG I so can't believe this is happening! Jazz, your sister rocks." They kissed, which made me feel kinda jealous of their love. It was so easy…

"Hey, get a room!" I complained.

We were all in my living room, with our eyes focused on the TV screen. "Miss California's so hot…"

"Shut up Tyler!"

"And now ladies and gentleman the time America had been waiting for. Sit down and hold you breathe. This year's Miss USA winner is…" my heart skipped a beat.

"…_contestant number 27, Miss Florida, Rosalie Lillian Hale!"_

My jaw almost dropped on to my feet. This all was a shock to me. I didn't even know she was back on Pageant, I didn't even know she had been nominated Miss Florida and now MISS USA? Damn, that girl kept on surprising me.

Jasper got on his feet shouting. "OMG, Emmett! Your girl is now Miss USA!" Alice jumped towards me. "Oh teddy…"

"My what…?" she didn't answer since everyone started partying, euphoria flooding everywhere. I was the only one who had remained silent and still.

Rosalie was all smiles while she received all of her awards…I didn't like the way Donald Trump looked at her but I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Now live with us, the most beautiful woman in North America and her wonderful mother. Miss USA how do you feel about this?"

"It's absolutely overwhelming. I mean. I have to admit I didn't see that one coming." Her smile was absolutely dazzling.

"Madison Hale you must be very proud of your daughter."

"Of course. I mean, we dedicated our lives to this. It's a dream come true!"

Donald Trump appeared on the camera and grabbed Rose's mother's hand. "And she absolutely deserves it! Only the most beautiful are chosen!" he laughed.

"Miss Florida, one question more."

"Sorry, but I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me…" A black haired guy kissed her right in front of the camera. She laughed and then continued walking, greeting the other contestants and being constantly assaulted by other cameras.

"Oh, let the girl go!" Trump exclaimed.

"Mr. Trump…"

I got up and walked to the nearest window, ignoring everyone.

**Rosalie POV **

I swallowed. I had never felt so nervous in my life. No one knew I was in Forks except my brother.

The only thing I could hear were the tires against the tar, the wind blowing in my ears.

It almost looked like the very first day I had arrived Forks. Except that for this time I was here to say goodbye.

I parked my car outside their house, trying not to catch much attention since they lived in the middle of the forest.

"Rose?" Alice was standing outside her house. "That bonnet stays really nice on you Miss USA."

She hugged me like nothing happened. "Aren't you angry at me…I mean, I didn't say a thing to you guys, I didn't take your calls…"

"I'm sure you had your reasons. Everyone is so proud of you…why didn't you tell us you were competing for the Miss USA title? Eric and I could have designed a dress for you…"

"That's why I'm here. I've talked my mother into this and I have a small surprise for you two." I handed her two letters. "I know you're only in junior year but Mrs. Madison Hale would love to have you two as designing apprentices in her company. She knows very important designers and you two could learn working with some of them…"

"REALLY? O-M-G. You're amazing girl…Come in. Let me just call Eric…"

"Look. I'm here to say goodbye. I've just come to get my car, pack up some stuff and I'm going back to Miami. I'm quitting this high school year. "

"Oh…do you really have to?"Alice had tears popping out of her eyes. "Can't you just wait till the graduation? Everyone will be so sad…plus if you quit this school year you'll have to do it again."

"No Alice that would be impossible for me...I have several jobs and people depending on me." She hugged me. "And if everything runs okay, probably I won't need neither to graduate nor to go to college."

"I don't know what to say… can you please just talk to Emmett? He has been like hell since you left."

"There's nothing to talk about!" I heard him shouting.

**Emmett POV**

"You could at least say goodbye to her…wasn't she like your best friend?" Alice asked.

"What's the point? I can talk to her whenever I want to…her punishment only finishes in June."

"Well…I'm afraid things ain't that easy. She is leaving Forks. But leaving like leaving forever. Her mother let her go back to Miami."

"Leave me alone! Why don't you just mind your own business?"

'You should go over her place.' A voice inside of my head kept on telling me. Should I? No. Maybe. 'You have tons of girls falling for you. You could have partied around but no, you waited for her. All that time. You know you have to go.'

However my body refused to move an inch. I just let myself stay sat down on my veranda. What should I do? I really loved Rosalie but she wasn't worth it, was she?

"Emmett?"

"_What?_"

"You should go. She probably isn't coming back. You know her life isn't here and if she doesn't leave nothing behind then you will never get to talk to her again." My mother sat by my side. "She is just lost. She is mad at you. You shouldn't leave things that way or else you are going to spend your all life wondering what it had been like if you had done something."

"But…she hurt me. I told her I loved her and she just ran away and…now she has a boyfriend." I hid my face between my hands.

"She loves you too Emmett."

"How…?"

"The way she looks at you. The way she treats you. She is just trying to catch your attention because you haven't done a thing to prove you really felt it for her. You know Rosalie needs to have all the attentions on her. She needs to feel loved and safe."

My mother had that special sixth sense. She always knew what to say, what to do. And I knew she was right. I just needed someone to tell me that to my face.

It was almost 7 p.m. so I managed to hug Esme, get on my feet and then jump from my balcony to the floor.

"Emmett! You know I don't like you to do that!" I heard her worried voice. "Be careful darling!"

I had no idea what my body was doing. Everything just happened too mechanically fast. My house, a couple roads, few minutes later, streetlights, and then…I had arrived.

I knocked at her door probably with more strength than I had wanted. "Rose? Open. I know you're there! Your BMW is still here!"

No one answered. However I could hear boxes rolling on the floor. "Rose? We need to talk…"

"_What?_" She opened the door, looking even more beautiful than I could remember. "I thought we were done talking."

I forced the door to open and entered her house. "Why are you leaving?"

"This ain't anything to me. I'm tired of living here. I need a real life and I have dreams to fulfill."

"You could just wait till the graduation…"

"I can't. I have castings to go to. I have people waiting for me to tell them what to do. My mother needs me to be on her show…"

"I thought you didn't like her."

"And I don't. But she is my passport to Hollywood."

"You can be happy here. You know that."

"No I can't. Everyone's going to college next year. My brother is going to college. I just don't want that for me. Also, I left my happiness in Miami!" she picked up a box and went upstairs. I followed her into her room. "Now, if you don't mind I'm really busy packing everything."

"Rose!" I called while grabbing her wrists. She dropped the empty box. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you really love that guy. Tell me I don't mean a thing to you. Tell me _you don't love me_."

Her perfect violet eyes met mine and I felt the ice melt as I pulled her closer to me, until our lips found each other. I tasted her sweet flavor for the second time in my life. Yet, this time it felt different. I felt her passion irradiating, lighting up my world in such a way I never felt it would be possible.

I put my hands around her waist, as she put her arms around my neck, squeezing our bodies against each other until our souls met.

Our breaths became even louder, more intense, needier. Her perfume invaded my senses; her body took control of mine: her legs around my waist, her hair all over me, her soft touch made my skin burn, my heart beat even faster spreading the rush through my body.

I sat Rose on her bed, feeling her hands running down my chest to take my shirt off.

**Rosalie POV**

He bent over me, spreading around his masculine scent. His gentle touch made me tremble as he took my shirt off.

I placed my hands on his naked chest, feeling the heat that was coming from him, the intense desire between us.

Our gaze met and I felt Emmett really loved me and that he was the person I loved the most in this world. I wanted to be with him, to share this special moment with him… "_I love you so much…" _I managed to whisper as he took over me and got rid of the last clothing.

His eyes discovered my naked body and they seemed delighted. I moaned feeling him against me, his muscled body covering mine, a mix of wild desire and great pleasure. I felt his respectful contact asking for more and I just didn't restrain myself. His growl filling my bedroom releasing his yearning made him even sensual.

I rolled over him, feeling his untamed fire burning inside of me, powerful, tremendous…an overflowing river of emotions; our bodies tight together, moving in such an intense rhythm it made me want this to last forever.

_**I knew I would remember**__** him forever. I knew I would always love him.**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks you so much for reading this Chapter. Don't forget to review it.**

**A new chapter is coming next Saturday since I'm starting classes on Monday! **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12: Breathe Me

**A/N:** Okay guys! That's it. Final Chapter before Epilogue. Hope you enjoy the ending…I was planning on doing something more dramatic since I tend to like twisted endings but I guess you'll have to thanks my sister and my BFF for this one.

Please don't forget to review if you like and have nice things to say about it! I really do appreciate constructive critiques.

_**I would like to thank you all for your reviews!**_

-» I'm sorry if you find any mistakes since my Word is going nuts and "eats" some of the words I write. Anyways, here it is.

-»Just one last thing before you start reading this chapter: there's a really amazing Rosalie/Emmett story written by **Dalloway5906 **called _Bittersweet_. You should really read it if you like this couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight!

_

* * *

_

_Breathe Me_ - Sia

**Emmett POV**

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise. I just have to set some things straight with my mother…" Her violet pleading eyes met mine.

"You don't have to go…you can just call her." I suggested, grabbing her hand. Her long thin fingers rubbed the back of mine anxiously, almost as if she feared something.

"I really need to go. I'll be back in two weeks or so…" Rose turned on the bed and stuck her elbows on the mattress, the bed shits covering her naked body. "I have some last photo shoots and appointments you know…"

I pulled her body against me and covered her sweet warm lips with mine, hoping she would come back as soon as possible. "I love you Rose."

However, she didn't come back neither the next fortnight nor two months later.

Even so I felt like that had been the best night of my life and I expected her to feel the same way. I had given my love for her as her reason to stay, but she flew away too fast.

I tried to call her but she had cancelled her phone number. I understood her silent as her very own way to say goodbye to me. And I didn't want hold to her back. I wanted her to be happy and I didn't want to get in her way.

Looking backwards, I can actually say that those were the best years of my life. I enjoyed every single moment: every little fight every jealousy and pain every laughter and cry, every party and concern…all those mornings and afternoons and nights… I didn't regret a thing.

And now, it was time to close this chapter of my life. I felt happy, fulfilled and peaceful.

"Have you decided which University are you choosing?" Esme startled me which forced me to get up and pick up the brochures about colleges.

"I don't know…there's this one in Florida that seems interesting." I handed her one of the leaflets. "It has a nice dorms and brotherhoods. Close to Miami and I've heard they had good waves there…"

"You're still thinking about Rosalie, aren't you?" Her question hit with the strength of a tsunami. "Don't worry honey. You'll find someone else."

"Let it go mum. I'm over her. Hum…I've also thought of Yale but…I can't make my mind up. I think Harvard also has a Rugby team and I'm pretty sure they could use a guy like me."

**Rosalie POV **

"Is that jealousy Mark?"

"I guess you'll have to find out Alexia…" he kissed my cheek.

"CUT! Everything was fine but there's a problem with camera 4. Rose, I just want you to step a little bit closer to that cross next time. Break time, two minutes."

I had gotten a big part in a movie so I couldn't be more satisfied than ever. If everything went well, I was in the right path to Hollywood.

Yet, I still regretted leaving Emmett back in Forks… I didn't know why I didn't stay. I knew I would never be completely happy without him by my side. I missed his deep voice and sweet bear hugs; I needed his love but I was just too much of a chicken to return…

"Here is you coffee Rose."

"Thank you Taylor. Do you know where Demi is? I need to check something with her for the next scene."

"She is in props I guess. You'd better not go there now…Margaret is working on Demi's make up and you know how she stays when she is interrupted.

"Thirty seconds. Guys, come over here. We need to shoot this scene once more and then we will be on to the stunts."

"No? How come? Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!"

"We have a very strict regulation about it. I'm sorry but that's not possible."

I felt furious, impotent. I had to hurry up since I didn't want to have my mother around me. "Henrique I need to get to my mother's private plane, now!"

"But…"

"No buts or else I'll fire you. Quick, I don't have time waste. Is it me or it's just really hot around here?"

I was having a hard time since I needed to get on plane as soon as possible and the only solution was to «steal» my mother's.

"I just can't be walking around all day long I want a plane now!" I complained feeling sorry for them. I was in a really bad mood that day. "Can someone help me over here? Are you retarded or what?"

"Do you need a doctor?"

"NO! A million times no! I'm feeling fine…I just need to get this plane to take off." I ordered, speaking through my clenched teeth. "I also need my car! Make sure you load it morons!"

It was August and it was extremely hot. I felt like I was sweating through all my pores. I felt tired, sick and I just wanted this to be over.

"Faster! I'm pretty sure my mother has already finished her Appletini and already discovered I'm at the airport."

The stewardess explained to me all the emergency procedures and then sat in front of me. "You really have to calm down. The pilot is just checking the engine and we will be taking off in about five minutes. There's nothing to worry about."

I inhaled loudly and tried to make myself comfortable in the chair. I turned the TV on MTV because I knew _Jersey Shore_ was about to start and I was pretty sure it would help me calm down.

"Good morning Ms. Hale. Welcome aboard to Cessna Citation X750. I'm your pilot for this trip and my name is Samuel Rodger. I hope you have good flight."

Nonetheless, that was the worst flight ever. I couldn't sit properly and I would have to go to the bathroom every half an hour.

"Miss Hale? We are about to land in Portland airport so you need to sit down and buckle your seat belt."

Everything seemed to be happening too slowly which was nerve-wracking. "Jasper? Are you already there?" I decided to phone my brother.

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry. I see you escaped mother's claws…"

"I really felt like stabbing her yesterday…I'm glad you stayed in Forks…Just one thing: are you sure no one knows I'm coming?"

"Don't worry about that."

I entered the airport and managed to reach my brother as fast as I could. When we entered his car my things were already packed in the luggage and my car was being taken to Forks.

"You need help?"

"No…I'm just tired. My day was like hell and I could use a good night sleep."

"Don't worry. We'll be home soon. You look so beautiful…and different…I don't understand why you stayed…you should have come sooner."

"I don't know what I was thinking…Madison Hale will always be Madison Hale no matter what."

The next day I woke up very early and opened my window. The hot breeze hit my face gently and the sun beams illuminated my bedroom. I headed to my bathroom and opened the hot water tap, letting the water flow while I got my pajamas off.

The steam was soon invading the bathroom but before I entered the bathtub I took a quick glance at my reflection in the mirror. Yes, Jasper was right. There was something different about me. I looked even more beautiful than I could remember.

It was a sunny day, so I decided to dress something light and fresh. "Why doesn't this fit me? Ugh…"

I got downstairs in a minute and headed towards the kitchen where I ate waffles and a cup of milk.

I didn't want to wake up my brother so I managed to reach the garage and entered my car as fast as I could and turned the engine on. However I didn't press the accelerator. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay where I was because I didn't know how he would handle with my return.

I felt like crying but somehow I found enough strength inside of me to keep on, to stay focused while driving. I knew he would be at the beach by now. Jasper told me he had this sort of ritual since I left Forks: every day before classes he would drive to La Push with his board, surfed for about half an hour and then he would stay watching the sun rising.

Every inch felt like needles pinching me; I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart was pumping too fast. I need to calm down. It was imperative for me to calm down.

'I hope this works. I hope he doesn't stay mad at me…I hope he still loves me the way I love him. For our sake…'

I parked my car next to his. There I could see the entire seashore. The waves were spreading in the golden sand leaving a trail of white foam behind along with tons of colourful shells. I felt the hoping breeze swirling around me, gently playing with my hair.

_It was time_.

**Emmett POV**

I used to go surf everyday early in the morning in La Push. Surfing helped me clean my mind up and also remembered the previous summer, when Rose still lived in Forks. 'That sure was the best summer of my life.'

I missed her. I missed her touch, her presence... her laughter. Her sweet smell invading my nostrils…Even the way she used to smoke her cigarettes.

I put my board on the sand and took off my thermal suit. I looked into the blue and cloudless sky, feeling the warm breeze on my skin. It was going to be an abnormal hot day in Forks. 'Maybe I'll phone the guys to come to the beach or something.'

I sat down by the water, feeling the little shells pressing against the palm of my hands while the little waves covered my feet.

"Emmett?"

'Great, now I'm hallucinating…' I thought to myself, trying to ignore the voice inside my head. I felt my feet sinking in the sand as the waves gently passed by, leaving a trail of sea life behind, a myriad of colourful shells sparkling by the sun light, playing in the golden sand…

"Emmett?" I felt her hand touching my shoulder. I moved my hand and I met those two precious violet eyes, her golden hair falling down her shoulders. Was it a dream? "I'm so sorry…I know I said I would be back soon but it was just too much for me to handle with…"

I got on my knees and wrapped her with my arms, kissing her perfect lips but I felt something pressing against my stomach which made me stop. I stepped back and looked down…my heart froze. My mind almost exploded.

"What…? Why are…? I thought you loved me Rose…Damn it! Don't tell me. Your mother found you a billionaire and…"

She took my hand and I helped getting on her feet as gently as I could.

"Emmett….I…I can't sleep, I'm always sick and my mother has made my life a living hell. I feel fat, huge and tired. I'm always in a bad mood and I'm scared. My mum wanted me to abort but it was too late and today I was supposed to be meeting the adoptive parents…I sort of stole her private jet because the air company doesn't let pregnant women fly. All of this just to come back to you. I miss you Emmett."She had tears tumbling down her face, a mix of pain and despair. "I need you…"

Her speech let me wordless. I couldn't breathe and all of it just sounded too surreal. "Why didn't you come back earlier? Were you even thinking of telling me about this?"

"I didn't know how you would react…it was all so abrupt. I was supposed to be a movie star! I just shot my first movie four months ago…I had everything set up. Plus…I…I was and I am afraid you reject me." She looked like a piece of paper ripped apart and thrown in the garbage. "I'm so sorry…I just…it was my first time and I…"

"I'm so sorry Rose…this is my fault. I…don't know what to say." I hugged her, as she cried on my chest with her belly bump gently pressing my stomach. I didn't know what to do. What to feel: I was perplex, petrified, guilty and awkwardly happy. I had been her first time…

"Em…you don't have to be sorry." She managed pull off a smile. She looked like a fallen angel, so beautiful and alluring but yet so fragile. "I was the one who made you miserable."

"Shsh…Don't worry Rose…you know I'll always be here for you." I kissed her forehead, inhaling her wondrous perfume.

She stepped back, her golden hair waving around. "And you'll always be here for them…"she placed her hands on her belly. I frowned. "It's twins…"

I fell on my knees. "I'm going to be a daddy? Oh god…my kids…_our_ children…You just made me happiest man in the world Rose." I pulled her shirt up and placed my hands on her belly. "One of them kicked…!"

I was astonished and so was Rose. "It's two boys…And you were right…you gave me the perfect excuse to stop smoking…"

I smiled and got back on my feet. "When will they be born?"

"I'm seven months pregnant…it's August…maybe in October you'll have two little Emmetts in your arms. Two little teddy bears…"

Rosalie looked so beautiful…Her sparkly violets eyes, her softened expression, her gentle touch. She looked like a goddess in white, a vision from Paradise.

She had grown up and so did I. She was not that party girl anymore and I wasn't just the hot athlete. She had found her place, her family, her self-respect. Her inner peace, her reason to stay. I had given her my life, my love. I had given her a reason to stay.

"I love you so much…"I whispered in her ear. "And I love them. You're everything to me and you'll always be."

"Emmett…my everlasting love..."

She had found me and I had found her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you so much for reading this Chapter. Don't forget to review it. **

**What did you think about this pre-ending? **_**Cheesy**_**? **_**Sweet**_**? Let me know on your reviews!**

**I'll be posting the Epilogue next Wednesday or so.**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay guys! This is it: the end. Hope you like how things turned up…As you know I was planning to do something dramatic since I tend to like twisted endings so I couldn't help myself from stopping doing it.

I really had a great time writing this fanfiction and that is why I can't stop feeling a little bit sad about ending it.

Please don't forget to review if you like and have nice things to say about it! I really do appreciate constructive critiques.

_**I would like to thank you all for your reviews!**_

-»Just one last thing before you start reading this chapter: there's a really amazing Rosalie/Emmett story written by **Dalloway5906 **called _Bittersweet_. You should really read it if you like this couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight!

* * *

_Will you think of me in time?_

_It's never my luck, so never mind._

_I wanna say your name, but the pain starts again,_

_It's never my luck, so never mind._

_I had a dream that you were with me,_

_It wasn't my fault,_

_You rolled me over, flipped me over like a somersault._

_And that doesn't happen to me._

_I've never been here before._

_I saw forever in my never,_

_And I stood outside her _

_Heaven._

_Will you wait for me,_

_In time,_

_It's never my luck, so I'll say never mind._

_And I've lost a lot of what I _

_Don't expect to ever return._

_I tend to push them 'til the pushing's gone from hurtin' to burn,_

_I always take them to that place I thought they wanted to go._

_Than end up dancing 'round, this clown commands_

_Applause at a show..._

_And I could only dream of you and sleep, but I'll never see sunlight again._

_I can try to be with you, but somehow I'll end up just losing a friend._

_I can only reach for you, relate to you._

_I'm losing my friend._

_Where did she go?_

_Where?_

_I had a dream that you were with me,_

_It wasn't my fault._

_You rolled me over, flipped me over like a somersault._

_And that doesn't happen to me._

_I've never been here before._

_But I saw forever in my never,_

_And I stood outside her _

_Heaven._

_I stood outside her heaven._

_Won't you let me into your heaven?_

_**My never - **_**Blue October**

* * *

I sat down on my swinging chair in the porch. It was a lovely afternoon, the sun in the sky, the green grass… I smiled to myself, enjoying that very little moment of mine.

"Rose, I managed to get Dorothy to sleep…" he whispered, closing the back door carefully.

Clyde, our German Sheppard, squat next to Emmett's chair, waiting for him to sit. "Thank god…"

Emmett ran his fingers through his grey hair, while sitting down. He looked at the horizon, smiling, happy. I could steel notice his dimples in the middle of the wrinkles…

"You're so beautiful Rose…" he turned to me.

"Oh come on…I'm old, my blond hair has gone…I definitely don't look like Miss USA anymore…." I chuckled.

"Don't be silly…You're my princess, my goddess. You always were." He took my hand and helped me get on my feet.

"I love you so much…" He interrupted, kissing me passionately. I placed my hands on his muscled chest.

"Teddy bear…"

Emmett smiled. "You know…You gave me a good life Rose...You made me happy. Four kids, tons and tons of grandchildren…I got my chance in the national rugby team…and I got you."

"You always make me feel so special…"

I began to feel a little bit tired so I returned to my swinging chair. I crossed my hands on my lap, feeling the soft breeze gently playing with my white curls.

Emmett and I had known each other since we were seventeen and now we were both eighty-nine years old. So many years gone by full of good memories…And he had always been there for me. I would have been a fool if I had ever let him go.

I felt my energies fade away. I wanted to sleep so badly…my heartbeat slowed its pace…"Emmett..." I called. "I love you my teddy bear…I…love…you."

I felt my heart pump lazily. It almost felt like it would be the last time…I heard his voice calling me but I was too far to come back…

I closed my eyes and I knew it would be the very last time Emmett would see their violet colour…it would be the last time I would see this world as it was, the last time I would see his gentle face, his soft expression…_"Emmett…I love you" _

Yet, in that very last moment of fading life I realized. It came to my mind clearer than ever.

_A little boy escaped from his mother's hand and his gaze pierced mine. Two lovely dimples showing off, his dazzled eyes, his bewildered expression…I was now a little three year old girl, grabbing my mother's hand. I smiled at him and then I disappeared to what he thought it would be forever…but then I had found him again and he had been my shelter, my beloved one, my burning sun in my everlasting day, where __**I saw forever in my never. **_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing it. It really meant a lot for me. Hope you liked reading it and that I didn't disappoint you.**

**What did you think about this ending? Did you like it? Let me know on your reviews!**

**I'm working on my next fanfiction and it will also be about Rosalie and Emmett but it will take me a while before posting the first chapter. **

**xoxo**


End file.
